A Boy Named Draco
by Jillian K
Summary: Draco the squib grows up unwanted but not unloved. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Boy Named Draco  
Author: Jillian K  
Length: 30+ chapters  
Rating: R  
Characters/pairings: H/D  
Author's Notes: M/M light slash relationship (in later parts), some child abuse (both physical and emotional. The story contains many instances of angst and a very tortured Draco.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Summary: Draco the squib grows up unwanted but not unloved.

Chapter 1:  
The child's birth was an uncomplicated affair. As befitting a Malfoy lady, Narcissa did not make much of a fuss when her pains came. She merely paled and retired into the bedroom from whence a few silent hours later the much awaited heir was brought forth.

The child was small and a bit misshapen from his journey. He had inherited his parents light complexion. Blondish tufts of corn silk hair and tiny rose lips made him a rather pretty infant. His eyes were the normal newborn blue. A few days later they would darken to a striking grey but by then he was already out of sight and mind.

The Malfoy family had a long-running tradition of reading the aura of any heir moments after birth in order to discern magical potential. Lucius Malfoy had arranged for a specialist wizard to be on call when Narcissa had entered her sixth month. When the elderly wizard articulated his worst fears, Malfoy stood silent and stoic. His face did not betray any feeling but on closer inspection something had darkened in his own metallic eyes. In his mind he was already working out how soon Narcissa could be made pregnant again while disposing of the present issue.

His first inclination was to kill the defective child. His birth would not be made known and if people wondered, they could not voice their suspicions. The Malfoy name was too powerful for that. He would see that it remained so.

A squib child would tarnish the Malfoy legacy of producing the most powerful wizards in Europe. Lucius' father had instilled in him a deep sense of duty towards their family reputation. He too would not have accepted the child and neither would his son.  
The child had to disappear.

Ultimately it was Narcissa who did not allow her son to be killed or given away. Granted, such feelings stemmed not from any maternal sentiment but rather from a rather rudimentary notion that such an act would blight the family in some way. She wanted the child to remain at home but he was not to be recognized as heir or even given the Malfoy name. Lucius resolved the matter by summoning the house-elf Dobby and turning the child's care over to him.

The rejected infant was moved from his luxurious nursery into the humble little room next to the wine cellar that Dobby occupied. His intricately carved family crib did not accompany him and the elf had to settle the tiny baby on a padded laundry basket. The child took to it so quickly as if he sensed that this was the best that he could aspire to now that his birthright was gone. Dobby sat down beside the basket and looked at his charge sadly. There was very little he could do for him as his own situation was precarious at best. Master Lucius had commanded to keep him away at all times and Dobby was a dutiful elf. He would try to do his best with the Malfoy child.

But he needed a name.

Dobby thought hard about it for almost a month. The baby had settled to very undemanding routine. He mostly slept throughout the daytime while Dobby worked in the kitchens. He managed to take a few breaks in between to deliver a bottle or change a messy diaper. For his part the child waited for his caretaker patiently during times he awakened to an empty room. He never cried except at night when he wanted to be held and Dobby would rock him back to sleep. Sometimes he would sing him a lullaby about Merlin's tame Romanian Longhorn. The child would listen attentively as Dobby would relate the tales of the imposing creature. Eventually the elf decided to honor the memory of the brave dragon by giving child the singular name of Draco.

Dobby hoped that the name would give the child the strength to withstand the cheerless life that would likely be ahead of him.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few weeks before Draco turned one, Lucius Malfoy was arrested by the Ministry under suspicion of aiding and abetting the Dark Lord. He pleaded innocent under the Imperius curse but it took weeks before his highly paid attorney was able to get him off.

Narcissa had not been charged with anything but suspicions regarding her were overwhelming. Her sister and cousin had already been sentenced to Azkaban and almost everyone believed that she would follow suit. However, she remained free through the Ministry inquiries.

Dobby had hidden Draco well. The infant had not left the confines of the elf's room during the weeks when Death Eaters took to apparating to the mansion on a regular basis. When the aurors came to collect evidence he used a bit of ancient elf magic to protect the child further.

As the investigations into Lucius culpability were carried out, the elf expected Narcissa to show some interest in her son. The child had grown rapidly and it was all Dobby could do to keep him in knitted jumpers and footed onesies. His needs were remarkably modest. Draco was happy playing with a box, but it hurt the elf to see his beloved charge surviving on the bare minimum while his progenitors had so much. So one day he armed himself with courage and knocked on Narcissa Malfoy's sitting room.

"Mistress, Dobby needs a moment of your time" he said timidly.

The only answer was the opening of the door before him. The elf made his way into the room with his head lowered as was appropriate for a servant.

"What is it?" Narcissa's tone was cool and clipped.

"It's the child mistress. He seems to be growing so big that Dobby thinks it will be best if you…"

He was not allowed to continue as the woman rose to her feet and slapped the elf hard in the face.

"Don't you dare say anything about that…that thing down there. He is no concern of mine and should consider himself lucky that we allow him to stay in this house. There will be no more mentions of him ever again. Do you understand you impudent elf?"

"Yes Mistress, Dobby is sorry. Dobby deserves to throw himself into the thorny bush. Dobby will go do that now". The elf rapidly trotted out of the room in search of the appropriate bush.

Moments later a chastised and appropriately bleeding Dobby hobbled to his room. Draco greeted him with a gummy smile and elf-made sock puppet in hand.

"Dobby is sorry young master Draco. Your mum did not even want to hear about you. Dobby does not understand… you are special even if you can't do any magic"

The child tottered over to the elf. Draco was still learning the art of walking and it would be weeks before he was steady on his feet. The elf looked at him sadly. "Dobby wonders what is going to happen to you when you get older. They don't take squibs in Hogwarts. They don't take squibs anywhere in wizarding England. You could go with the muggles but Dobby won't be able to go with you. The muggles have this thing called an orphanage where little boys like you with no parents go. You could be a muggle but Dobby doesn't think that is good thing for you to be. Muggles don't understand magic and you are a part of magic even if you don't know how to make it work."

The little boy used his splayed hands to pat the melancholic elf in the face. It helped ease the sting of his mother's slap. "You are such a good boy Draco. Dobby loves you"

Draco clapped his hands and settled on the elf's knee for the customary story. The elf sighed loudly and set about to indulge his charge.

"Well master Draco. Let me tell you about another special little boy like you. His name is Harry Potter…"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer located in summary.

Chapter three

Draco was already walking steadily by the time Lucius returned to the manor. His caretaker had grown fascinated by the events surrounding the Dark Lord's apparent demise. Little Harry Potter had accomplished what no other full-grown wizard had been able to and the elf wondered just what this meant for his young charge. Life for a squib seemed much safer now that Voldemort was gone.

However, nothing changed for Draco except that Dobby now had to worry about locking a fully mobile child for hours on end. He desperately wished that there was another way but so far it had eluded him. Things suddenly improved when Lucius and Narcissa departed on an extended trip to France. It was their attempt to stay out of the spotlight while the highly incriminating Deatheater trials were taking place.

A few hours after their departure, Dobby ventured into the main hall holding Draco in his arms. The little boy's eyes were wide open at the vastness of the room. He had grown accustomed to his tiny, gloomy quarters and did not know what to make of what lay before him.

Some heartbeats later he indicated his eagerness to explore by pushing away from the elf and emitting strange sounds that might have been words in his mind. Dobby obliged him and carefully set him down. Draco took no time to investigate his surroundings by touching anything that caught his attention. Dobby followed him closely to make sure that nothing was broken by eager hands.

The main hall was sumptuous affair in patterned marble flooring and ancient wall hangings. Crystal windowpanes sparkled in the afternoon sunshine and the baby gravitated toward them. Dobby realized that Draco had never been outside and led him by the hand to the manicured gardens.

After a few uncertain minutes where he tightly held the elf's hand, Draco became a lively ball of energy. He put Dobby through his paces as he ran as fast as his small legs could carry him through the variety of exotic flora found in the grounds. He could not get enough of the sights and the sunshine. Dobby looked on him affectionately and knowing that for this particular little boy such days were counted.

A couple of hours later the elf carried the drowsy baby inside. In a fit of uncommon pique, Dobby took the child to his rightful nursery. He gently placed him in the lavish crib and enveloped him in the eiderdown comforter. Draco settled immediately for his afternoon nap. Dobby smiled fondly at the touching scene before him. For once everything was as it should be.

In retrospect this time was one of the happiest in Draco and Dobby's lives. With the removal of Lucius and Narcissa, the child could have a free run of his rightful home. Dobby's load in the kitchen had lightened considerably and he had much more free time to devote to the child. They played simple games and looked at the illustrations in gold-embossed books in Lucius' library. There was always time to spend outside and this was especially enjoyed by both child and elf. Dobby had managed to find some old robes in the attic that he cut up to make Draco quite an extensive wardrobe. He was very much amused at finding the little boy preening in front of an antique mirror. That old Malfoy pride was alive and well in Draco.

Dobby wisely kept the child away from the hall of portraits. There was no telling if one of them would inform Lucius of the goings-on in his absence.

The portraits never got a chance to betray him for the Malfoys returned unannounced to discover their young son sleeping soundly in his crib.

Draco changed after that. He was no longer vivacious and cheerful child he had been. Dobby, who had been severely punished and starved for almost a week, never found out what they had done to him. He had no physical markings but the elf was familiar with terrible, painful spells that left no signs upon the victim. All he knew was that little Draco was afraid of leaving his dismal room and no longer smiled no matter how hard the elf tried to make him happy.

He would cry out from nightmares and would take little more than milk for weeks afterwards. Dobby was deeply worried as he saw his charge beginning to fail.

One morning the little boy did not wake up. The elf tried to coax him to wakefulness to no avail. His face was quite flushed and his rosebud lips dry and cracked.

Dobby spent the next couple of days summoning pepper up potion from the extensive medicine chests. The other house elves stopped by with offerings of chicken soup and warmer blankets but Draco did not stir.

By the third day his breathing had grown shallow and the elves gathered up to wait for the worst.

TBC.

Thank you for your reviews. This is a wonderful respite from my interminable dissertation. I don't think that I am going to change the HP cannon overmuch except for the Draco angle. I wanted to see how this small detail can affect the outcome of the HP story. Dobby is going to be much more mature because of the responsibility he had to assume. Unfortunately, Draco will not be able to free Dobby because he is not the recognized Malfoy heir and cannot partake of their holdings. The elf's freedom has got to come from Lucius and no other. Not to worry it will come soon enough. Please R/R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The elf was frantic with worry. His hands shook as he tried to force a little more of the potion into Draco's mouth. The child's feeble breathing was now accompanied by a wet, wheezing sound.

"Death rattle" whispered Ickis. The other elves nodded in assent.

Dobby sniffed and drew the child even closer. Draco did not even stir. He had a bruised look around his eyes and his pale skin looked almost translucent. Boy and elf were huddled in Dobby's thin mat while the rest of the elven staff was crammed into every corner of the room. Draco's beloved sock puppet was clutched in his hands.

"Maybe the master…or ...the mistress" volunteered Krummy.

Dobby shook his head sadly. "Dobby thinks that they did this to him". He blew softly on Draco's blond locks. "The master and the mistress don't want little master Draco. They are not going to care that he is sick"

A loud summoning bell announced that the Malfoys were ready for dinner. Dobby nodded to the elves. He understood that they had to do their jobs but he was not going to leave Draco alone. He didn't care if they punished him afterwards. Draco was worth it.

The other elves left them alone and he settled the child more comfortably. Draco weighed almost nothing but he had grown. He was going to be very tall when he grew up. Hot tears spilled from the elf's overlarge eyes.

Unexpectedly, the door burst open and Krummy rushed in almost tripping on Draco's mat.

"Dobby! The mistress and the master are dining with…with the… Potions Master"

A light shone in the elf's haggard face.

"Master Severus… he can help master Draco. Dobby has to let him know"

Krummy agreed and they set out to device the best course of action. They were going to need a very good plan if they wanted to help the young boy and keep their heads.

XxXxXxXx

Narcissa Malfoy gazed frostily at her husband's guest. Severus Snape was far beneath both the Malfoy and Black social standards. He was the best at what he did but that did not take away from his rather plebeian background. She had only approved of his presence in the manor because Lucius believed that he could provide some assistance with their problem. Ever since the squib was born she had not managed another pregnancy and Lucius was already looking impatiently at the empty branch in the Malfoy tapestry.

She was deeply disappointed in herself. There was no accounting for the ghastly luck they'd had. As the most beautiful and advantageously matched of the Black sisters, expectations had been high. She was meant to engender a powerful, pureblood wizard and not a magicless blunder.

A few months ago she had heard the house-elves refer to the squib as Draco. She thought it was silly and inappropiate name. As if that child would ever amount to much.

Narcissa had no qualms about throwing Draco out of the manor once he was old enough to take care of himself. The challenge would lie in keeping him quiet about his origins. She supposed that they would have to offer him money or threaten him. He couldn't defend himself anyway as squibs were a helpless lot.

A loud crash startled the party. Lucius called out for the serving elf who summarily informed him that a boggart had been discovered in one of the library shelves and if the master could please use his wizard magic to get rid of it.

Lucius was not amused but proceeded to excuse himself to his guest. There were several priceless volumes in the library. Severus and Narcissa remained seated at the table.

Minutes later another elf entered the room and asked if Mistress Narcissa could spare a few moments in the kitchen since they were having an emergency. As a rule, Narcissa would have punished the elf for his audacity but was secretly glad to get away from her "guest".

Severus was alone at the table when a quiet voice asked if he could please come and help master Draco.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The sight that greeted Severus Snape was one he would not soon forget.

The elf, Krummy or something, had led him down to the bowels of the manor where the wine reserves were located. They walked past the impressive Malfoy cache towards a little wooden door concealed in a shadowy corner. Krummy pushed open the door and the Potions Master had the shock of his life.

The small, bleak room contained little else besides two decrepit mats one of which was occupied by an anxious-looking elf holding a blond child in his arms.

Candles provided the only light but Severus recognized a Malfoy when he saw one.

"What is the meaning of this?" he questioned frigidly.

Dobby gulped loudly and hugged Draco closer to him. The child whimpered weakly.

"Please sir, master Draco is dying and you are the only one who can help him."

"Whose child is this? What are you doing with him?"

The elf looked up at the powerful wizard. "He is master and the mistress' son. They don't want him 'cause he's got no magic. They gave him to us to look after but now he is sick and none of us know what to do. Please help him master Snape. He is little and helpless and it's not his fault that he is a squib."

The former deatheater had seen many horrifying things in his life and had committed many sins but the callousness of what lay before him chilled his blood. To reject their own flesh and blood… to hide his existence was truly aberrant. Squib or not, the child was theirs and deserved their acknowledgement. He deserved a chance to survive.

"You!" he barked at Krummy. "Go upstairs and tell your masters that I had something come up which required my presence. Make certain that they believe that I've left and then find the most intelligent of you lot and bring them here."

"That'll be Oblina sir." Krummy whispered.

"Fine then, bring Oblina and be quick about it. We don't have much time"

Krummy hurried out, almost slamming himself into the closed door. Dobby rose from his seating position and set Draco down on his mat.

"Doesn't he have a proper bed?"

"Master Draco cannot fit in his basket anymore. We tried getting a cot from the attic but the mistress found out and punished us. She said he could sleep in the floor for all she cared."

Severus frowned and proceeded to transfigure the mat into a twin sized bunk bed complete with quilts and sheets. The elf's eyes went wide with admiration. He covered his charge as Severus ran a quick assessment of the child's condition with his wand.

"It can be… they wouldn't dare. On a wizard child it would have been brutal but on a squib it's inhumane. They have no magic to counteract the effects."

The elf sniffed nervously "What is it sir?"

"Never mind. Go and see what's taking them so long. I'll stay with him"

"Draco sir… his name is Draco"

"Fine then, Draco. I'll stay with Draco"

Dobby nodded and went in search of his fellow house-elves. Severus pressed his hand to the tiny chest feeling the fluttering heart beneath. He marveled at the child before him. Generations upon generations of Malfoys and Blacks had come to this. Draco came from a veritable sea of power and yet was completely powerless. It was the irony of ages.

But.

Severus knew of some other child that had done what no one else had been able to accomplish. He wasn't about to dismiss even a squib at face value. He never would again.

xXxXxXxX

They worked well into the dawn. Severus had enlisted the assistance of the bright Oblina and Ickis while Dobby did his best to stay out of the way. The elves had procured the necessary ingredients from Lucius' own potions laboratory as well as three cauldrons to prepare them in. They carefully fed the child the results of their labors and set out to wait for any improvement.

A few minutes pass six the bright silver eyes opened once more and Draco yawned as if unaware of the ordeal surrounding him. Dobby rushed to his side and was greeted by the child's singular smile. The elf held him close with relief and turned to the potions master.

"Thank you sir."

Severus snorted indifferently. With a wave of his hand he conjured a list of instructions for the elves to carry out with Draco. He would need a potions regimen for the next few days until his strength came back.

Ickis left the room to inform Krummy of Draco's improvement. Moments later a loud cheer erupted from the kitchens. Severus grimaced knowing that the dunderheads probably succeeded in waking Lucius and Narcissa up.

He quickly gathered up his cloak and set out to leave before his presence was made known. He had to device a way to earn another visit as Draco would need some follow-up and he just wasn't about to walk away from what he'd learned today.

Severus lived with the knowledge that he had already doomed one child. He wasn't about to do it again.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The early afternoon sun shone brightly through the crystal panes. Dobby was on his third hour of polishing the extensive collection of silver housed in the manor. He still had to go through the last of the tea services before he could take a brief break to check on Draco. He hoped Krummy had remembered to feed him lunch. Krummy was a good friend but he was a bit scattered-brained and very clumsy at times. Oblina and Ickis had been assigned their own upkeep tasks on the other side of the manor and would be pressed for time the same as Dobby. The mistress rarely assigned Krummy anything beyond weeding the gardens because he was likely to break whatever he handled. This angered the mistress dreadfully but it was little that she could do to change it. It just was the elf's way but he was very gentle with Draco. In fact all of the elves were with the little guy. His near-death experience had made everyone aware of just how much they loved him. Everyone except his parents.

Mistress Narcissa was especially short-tempered these days. She had not been able to have another baby since master Draco and that was more than three years ago. Dobby had believed that this would lead her to appreciate her son a bit more but the opposite was true. She'd grown even more bitter with the child. Whenever she would speak about him she would spit out the word "squib" with such venom that it made Dobby shiver.

Thankfully, little Draco was spared her wrath as all the elves made certain that he was out of the way when she made her daily rounds of the staff areas and the kitchen.

Except that one time…

It had been a few months ago when Draco had turned two and a half. As wont a healthy child, he was active and energetic. Dobby did not have in him to keep him confined to their dark room so he and the other elves had put a concealment charm on the herb garden located behind the kitchen and let him have the run of it. Draco was ecstatic and soon he and his favorite elf-made toys had made the garden their favorite play area. Everything had gone very well for a few days until the mistress had decided to drop by the kitchen unannounced and had sensed the charm. She'd quickly dispelled it and hexed the elves for using their magic without her permission. The mistress was a smart woman so she had already anticipated just who they were trying to hide. Dobby had been alerted to what was going on and apparated directly to the area. He was there in time to see a rather chilling sight. Narcissa had found the toddler playing innocently and had set an Incendio to his cherished toys. Tears had run down Draco's eyes but he'd met his mother's own blue ones straight on. The grey orbs had held a combination of fear and anger that Dobby had never seen in Draco. His mother responded by slamming him against the nearest tree with a wave of her wand and leaving him in a full body bind for hours afterwards. Dobby had tried to comfort the boy but the loss of mobility had scared him deeply.

It was already early evening by the Draco finally recovered enough to swallow a few teaspoons of milk with honey. The boy was disconsolate at his loss and it would be days before he could walk again without stumbling. Thankfully, master Severus had stopped by the manor to provide Narcissa with another variation of the fertility potion. As was routine, he managed to double back to elves' living quarters after taking his official leave of the Malfoys. He found Dobby worrying over Draco's condition and administered a calming draught to the toddler. Once Draco was serene he was able to eradicate the effects of the jinx. Draco had thanked the potions master by clinging tightly to him and sobbing into his robes. The usually reticent professor had responded with a rare hug of his own. Once more he was moved by the small boy's plight.

Dobby began to express his thanks only to be quieted by a wave of Severus' hand.

"There is no need to thank me. The child is blameless of his condition and the prejudices of his parents."

"You don't think like they do?"

Severus glared at the offending elf. "Certainly not. In this world there is a place for everyone including wizards and squibs and even muggles. I only hope that the decision I made is the correct one."

"What do you mean Master Severus?"

"For the past few years Narcissa Malfoy has been religiously imbibing small doses of a highly potent contraceptive. The dose that she takes today will render her infertile permanently."

"Then master Draco…"

"Will be their only heir. It is the only way that he would have been protected as well as the only reason why they have allowed him to remain in this household. As soon as they had gotten another son, he'd been thrown in the street with no chances of ever laying claim to his birthright. What would be his destiny then? No… it is best that he remains here where there is at least some hope of that happening."

"But master, I'd hoped that you would take him once he was big enough"

"Nine months of the year I live at Hogwarts. There is no place for Draco there. He would be ridiculed because of his lack of magic. No, the manor is the only option for Draco. Someday he will be master of it."

Severus words had an air of finality to them. The elf merely nodded his assent but knew that there was no real armour against fate.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Draco loved magic. He was entranced by even the most minor of spells performed by the house elves as well as the few parlor tricks that Dobby indulged him with. Whenever Severus came to call, Draco would plead and pout his way to a basic transfiguration spell performed in his presence. The stern Potions Master grudgingly acceded to the wishes of the charming rogue and was often found turning utensils into marching tin soldiers and the like.

Draco's other favorite activity was learning about magical creatures. He was so enthusiastic that Dobby was convinced that the child would sell his soul to come face to face with a winged horse, or a chimeara or even an unassuming niffler but that seemed very unlikely considering his current situation. Aside from garden gnomes and elves, Draco had yet to encounter any other magical creatures.

When Draco turned five, Master Severus gifted him with a set of primers meant to teach him how to read and write. The child had been immediately absorbed by the moving and talking pictures that he'd spent every available minute with the books. Dobby joined him when he could and together they practiced their penmanship using one of Lucius' discarded quills. The resulting squiggles and crooked lines were soundly praised by both child and elf.

Aside from that, there was little Dobby could teach Master Draco. However, the little guy had taken to following him as he went around completing his tasks. Many times Draco volunteered to assist him and the rightful Malfoy heir could often be found sweeping (in his own way) the many rooms in the mansion. Dobby felt very guilty about this but was reluctant to make the child stop as he seemed very pleased at being helpful. The other elves praised his willingness and his sunny disposition. The young boy thrived under their kind words and care.

As Draco was growing taller and stronger, the hopes of his parents for another child faded into nothingness. Narcissa had tirelessly consumed potion after potion in vain hopes that she would bring forth a suitable heir to the Malfoy name. When Severus had finally informed her that her case was beyond his means, she had locked herself in her room only emerging at Lucius' prompt four days later. The master of the manor was supremely dismayed at the turn of events. This was the first time that the Malfoy family lacked a successor and that was intolerable for a man in his position with an obligation to fulfill.

One could not speculate what went on in Lucius Malfoy's calculating mind. He seemed distant, cold and very much absent from his home. He took to apparating from the manor very early in the morning returning only after midnight on most days. This went on for weeks to Narcissa's consternation. The usually composed and collected woman went about her home as consumed by a great anxiety. The elves and Draco wisely stayed out of her way.

Several months after Severus' pronouncement and during a lavish and well-attended dinner, Lucius Malfoy revealed that he had officially adopted the formerly Theodore Nott now Theodore Nott Malfoy as his only heir. The elder Nott beamed at his child for the coup that he'd achieved, well aware that Theodore had entered into the highest echelons of pureblood society. As impressive the Nott name was it paled in comparison to Lucius Malfoy's.

"Well done son."

The boy returned his biological father's smug smile. He understood that everything that surrounded him would someday be his as well as immeasurable influence and rank. Consequently, leaving his home for the manor did not sadden him. His widower father was sometimes given to cheap sentimentalities as well as useless reminiscences about his time at the Dark Lord's bidding. As young as Theodore was, he saw no purpose to either and knew that Malfoy felt the same.

Narcissa was stone silent under the speculative gaze of the female members of the dinner party. For her this was a very hard blow as it signified her failure to fulfill her role. Even her cast off sister, Andromeda, had managed one healthy child with her muggleborn husband. It did not bode well for the proudest of the Black sisters.

Mere meters away in the kitchen, her only son worked cheerfully alongside his elven caretakers. He was completely unaware that his destiny had just been decided for him.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

In less than a month's time, Theodore had made himself comfortably at home. He had claimed the spacious east wing with its frescoed ceilings and priceless antique furniture for his own. Lucius had provided his adopted son with a more than generous weekly allowance as well an extensive designer wardrobe that bordered on ludicrous. When the boy expressed and interest in Quidditch, Lucius responded by gifting him with a pair of state-of-the art racing brooms. He often accompanied the older man when he went out to visit with acquaintances or business associates. Soon enough the wizarding world grew accustomed to the official Malfoy heir.

In the meantime the true Malfoy heir continued his modest existence. The elves had told him that they had a new master who lived in the pretty, colorful rooms that Draco loved. The master was only a few months older than him but would someday take the place of the tall, elder one that Draco feared greatly. This seemed like a good thing to the boy. He wondered if he would ever consider sharing his toys with him as Draco didn't have so many and none as wonderful as those he had seen being carried in by the elves. He was too shy to ask and Dobby had told him to stay away from master Theodore. Draco didn't understand why but he knew enough to listen to the elf.

However, as to be expected a meeting between them could not be prevented. Draco had been playing in the herb garden late one morning when he caught sight of a broom whizzing over him. The boy carefully set down his trio of transfigured tin soldiers and watched fascinated as his new master landed gracefully before him.

"Hey there! Who are you?"

Draco lowered his eyes and adopted Dobby's posture when addressing any of the Malfoys. "My name is Draco... master Theodore… please forgive me if I disturbed you."

"You live here?" Theodore asked incredulously.

"Yes sir, I sleep next to the bottles in the cellar. I only came here to play a bit but I'll go back inside now."

The boy looked disparagingly at the scraggly thin soldiers. "But who are you? Are you related to father?"

Draco shook his head frantically. "No sir. I am not a Malfoy. I only live here with Dobby and the other elves;" he looked up proudly, "I do chores."

Theodore was intrigued. He had not heard of any other child living in the manor and this one looked remarkably like Lucius and Narcissa. He was about to continue his questions when the shadow of Lucius Malfoy appeared before both boys.

"Theodore. What have I told you about addressing inferiors?" his harsh tone startled the youths.

"But sir. I didn't know who he was. He says he lives here. I though he could be part of your family."

"Hardly. This, Theodore, is a repulsive squib. He is not deserving of your attention."

Draco looked crushed and his gaze dropped again. The loathing in Lucius' voice chilled him to his core. He had unwillingly upset the master again.

"I'm sorry master Lucius, I didn't mean any harm." He said quietly.

Theodore glanced calculating at the younger boy. He took in Draco's miserable expression and the shame burning in the eyes that shared the same shade with his adopted father's. And then he knew why he had been accepted into the Malfoy family in the first place.

This harmless looking boy before him was Lucius and Narcissa's child but not their heir apparent although his very existence made him just as dangerous. Right then and there he knew that he needed to get rid of Draco.

The boy for his part looked like a beetle caught in a sticky web. He wanted to run to Dobby but the elf had taught him to never be rude especially to the owners of the manor. So he was stuck there feeling very small and inferior under the stern man's scrutiny.

Theodore knew that his next actions were decisive. He duplicated Lucius sneer and approached the trembling squib. He put his hand on the slender boy's shoulders and pushed him down into the ground cruelly. Draco fell to his knees and looked up at his aggressor with pain clouding his features. Lucius nodded at Theodore approvingly.

"Exactly, this is how you should always deal with those that are below us."

They left him on the ground with tears flowing down his face. With barely controlled hands he collected his tin soldiers and walked towards the house. He knew then that this new master would not be a friend to him and he definitely would not want to share any of his toys.

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Four years later.

Harry Potter looked around trying to find platform 9 ¾ as indicated by the ticket he held in his hand. He was currently out of luck in not having found the elusive platform amidst the raucous cacophony of King's Cross. His gigantic companion had failed to warn him about this part of his journey and he could not help but feel a bit anxious. Everything would be unfamiliar from this point onwardsbut he was very much comforted by the knowledge that he was a wizard and capable of the most brilliant magic. For eleven long years he had been made to feel trodden and insignificant. Now in a matter of days his conception of himself had been completely transformed. He was a wizard. How amazingly wonderful his life would be from now on.

That is if he could ever find his way to Hogwarts.

Harry thought for a second. Hagrid had told him that he was not the only one heading to the wizarding school and he expected that he would run into other Hogwarts students soon enough.

The boy scanned the crowd looking for possible classmates. He figured that whoever was carrying an owl among their luggage would probably be a fellow wizard. His green eyes landed on a boy just a few feet away struggling to load what seemed to be a giant black trunk bearing a golden crest in its front. Right next to it an eagle own rested comfortably in its cage uninterested in his keeper's struggle. Harry plastered a smile on his face and moved towards his target.

The boy was around his age with a mop of scraggly platinum hair that covered his eyes. He was dressed in jeans similar to Harry's but his were even more threadbare. A faded grey t-shirt and tattered trainers completed the ensemble. His appearance eased Harry's anxiety a bit. He wouldn't be the only bloke in the school who would look like a charity case.

"Hello."

The blond startled and almost dropped his burden. He managed to catch himself on time and deftly placed the heavy box on the floor in front of him. Keeping his eyes lowered he bowed deeply.

"How may I help you master?"

"What? I'm not your …no, I am not that. I just wanted to know if you knew how to get to the Hogwarts platform?"

Draco looked relieved and pointed towards a column between platforms nine and ten.

"This is master Theodore's second year at Hogwarts. I've seen him enter into that column so I know that it is connected to the platform for the Hogwarts Express."

"You are not a student?"

Draco smiled softly. "No sir, I am not a wizard."

"You are not? Then how is it that you know all of this?"

"I am squib sir. I serve the Malfoys and their heir Theodore Nott."

"What is that? I don't know that word."

"It means that I have no magic. I can't do any spells."

"I don't understand. Wouldn't that just make you muggle?" Harry asked disconcerted.

Draco shook his head. "It's not like that sir," he said softly, "it's a little hard to explain."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry if I am being rude. It's just that everything is new to me now and I can't help myself. I should have introduced myself first. My name is Harry Potter."

Draco's silver eyes grew wide. "Sir, Are you then "The boy who lived"? Dobby has always told me stories about what you did to You-Know-Who but I never thought that I would get to meet you."

Harry was still unused to all the attention and blushed accordingly. "I really don't remember much and until Hagrid told me I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort. It all seems so unreal."

Draco smiled sympathetically. "I understand sir. This world must be strange for someone that did not grow up in it. I barely leave my master's manor and when I do I can't help but feel a little overwhelmed."

"Your have a master? Why is that?"

The boy's smile darkened a bit. "I don't have a family sir. The Malfoys let me stay in their home and serve them in whatever capacity I can. It's very kind of them otherwise I would be living in the streets."

"You don't go to school?"

"No sir. There is no need for that. The only thing I'm good for is being a servant. I already know how to be one so for me to get an education would be pointless. I know how to read and write and that is enough for my position."

"But that is not right. What if you could be something else?"

Before Draco could respond a clipped aristocratic voice startled both boys.

"That is very unlikely. Draco knows that he is a filthy squib who is lucky to have been taken in by my family. He is too dumb to hope for anything better."

Theodore approached Harry and stood in front of the younger boy. Draco bowed his head and waited.

"I am Malfoy, Theodore Nott Malfoy and I wager you are Harry Potter. I have been keen on meeting you and thankfully was right on time. You don't want to be seen associating with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but the boy didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who is the wrong sort for myself, thanks," he said evenly.

"I'd be carefully if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around rubbish like this squib and it'll rub off on you."

Harry turned to Draco. "I don't think he is rubbish or the wrong sort. What is wrong is the fact that your family is keeping him from getting an education. He is not a slave and what you are doing is criminal."

Theodore sneered most unpleasantly. "The squib doesn't need an education to scrub floors. And besides I don't think that's any of your business Potter." He turned towards his servant. "It's taking you far to long to load that cart. Can't you ever do anything right?"

Draco flushed and frantically resumed his efforts as Theodore walked away. Harry noticed that his hands were shaking and put his hand on the other boy's shoulder. The squib broke down in sobs.

"I don't know why he can still make me feel so bad after all these years. I know that I am worthless but it doesn't mean that I don't try. I do, but nothing is ever good enough for any of them."

"That's not true Draco. You are not worthless and don't let them convince otherwise. Listen, I know we just met but I would really be honored if you would be my friend." The boy who lived said as he stretched out his hand.

Draco looked up surprised. He had no friends aside from the elves and master Severus. Being Harry Potter's friend was more than he ever dreamed of. Grinning through his tears he shook the proffered hand tightly.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

With uncharacteristic joy, Draco burst into the manor's kitchen in search of his elven caretaker. Not finding him, he moved towards the staircase that led tdown to the wine cellar where their room was located.

Dobby was sitting on the floor next to his bed. Around him lay a multitude of leather boots awaiting the polishing cloth he held in his hand. He looked up and smiled at seeing his charge back from the train station safe and sound. He always worried when Draco left the manor however briefly to attend to their masters' needs whenever they ventured into muggle London and could not take an elf along.

"Dobby! The most fantastic thing happened. I met Harry Potter."

"Did you now master Draco? That is the most wonderful news. Was he good to you?"

"Oh yes. He didn't care that I wasn't a wizard and he said he wanted to be my friend even after master Theodore had told him that I was rubbish. He didn't shake his hand but he did mine. Mine Dobby! The boy who lived shook my hand like we were equals." The young boy was glowing with excitement.

"Oh master Draco. Dobby is very pleased for you."

Draco nodded enthusiastically and beamed at the elf. Seconds later his mood clouded a little when reality set in once more.

"But then he had to leave and go to Hogwarts with master Theodore. He is going to learn all sorts of brilliant spells. He said he is going to write to me but I don't know if he'll ever have time and if he does what would I ever reply to him? Dobby, I don't know anything."

"Don't say that master Draco. There is lots that you know."

Draco smiled bitterly and took the polishing cloth from the elf's hand. He started on the nearest pair of boots. "You mean about cleaning and cooking and such. I know all those things Dobby but none can interest someone like Harry. He is so smart and clever. He was able to get on the platform after I described how the others did it. I never done it myself but he caught on right quick. Master Theodore had two tries before he got it in his first year and even now he doesn't get through without closing his eyes first but Harry wasn't afraid. He is so brave Dobby. I wish I could be like that."

The elf looked warmly at the animated boy. His Draco had so much affection to give that it was hard to keep him contained. It was truly heartrending that he lived a life where he was constantly belittled and ridiculed for something he could not control. Dobby saw that it had unfortunately resulted in a streak of insecurity that colored the boy's every interaction even within the manor's confines.

"He gave me this", he said and pulled out an elegant looking eagle-feather quill from his pocket, "and made me promise him that I would use it to write to him. We can make some ink and master Lucius throws out parchment that has only one or two lines written on it and forgets to cast incendio. I'm going to have a letter ready for him so that Hedwig, Harry's owl, can take it back with her when she comes."

"That is a great idea master Draco. You can start now; I'll finish the master's boots."

"No, Dobby. I don't mind and anyway I have to think about what I'm going to write. I don't want him to think badly of me."

"Just be yourself and he'll like you all the more." The elf assured him.

Draco smiled shyly and continued with his task.

Oblina the elf was the first to notice that there was something different about Draco. There was a charming glow about the boy as he went about completing his duties. The other elves soon realized that it had a lot to do with the frequent deliveries made by a beautiful white owl that swooped down on Draco whenever he was gardening. After a bit of prodding, Dobby revealed that he was receiving letters from none other than Harry Potter. The elves were summarily impressed and happy for the boy. They promised Dobby that they would keep the secret from the Malfoys.

The weeks soon turned to months and Draco grew emotionally closer to the boy-who-lived. He learned of all the wondrous things that Harry was experiencing in Hogwarts and especially of the friendships he'd made. He met Ron and Hermione through the very detailed descriptions included in the letters. He laughed at Harry's artistic renderings of each of his teachers especially Professor Snape who Draco had to admit resembled the original to a great extent. Draco felt the joy of flying for the first time and the stirrings of resentment towards the sneaky Slytherins and their leader Theodore as they tried to trip up the Griffindors at every turn.

For his part, Harry also awaited Draco's replies with much enthusiasm. He grew to appreciate the squib's witty but sometimes poignant observations of the world that surrounded him. He wrote of the strong bond with the elves as well as the times he'd incurred Lucius' wrath. One particular letter was just about his mistress Narcissa and how unhappy and lonely she seemed. Draco wanted to do something nice for her but knew that she was repulsed by the sight of him. Harry admired Draco's strength at the face of so much adversity. Being a wizard and the knowledge of his parent's love had provided Harry with a strong inner core that kept him from breaking under stress. Draco had neither but he too was a survivor if not an entirely undamaged one.

Eventually the holidays rolled around and Harry informed Draco that he would be spending it at his friend Ron's home and if he could see him there. Draco, who regularly spent his Christmases in the kitchen sharing leftovers with the elves, was completely floored by the possibility of seeing Harry once more.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It only took Molly Weasley a few seconds for her motherly nature to kick in response to the young boy before her. Although predictably shy, Draco's physical appearance revealed the minutiae of a very difficult life. Harry had told her beforehand of the boy's circumstances but Mrs. Weasley had not quite grasped the implications until she saw him. The boy's pale face was thin and dominated by dark grey eyes with faint shadows under them. It gave the child a worn-out look coupled with his shaggy blond hair. Draco wore a misshapen jumper, faded jeans paired with ancient muggle trainers that even the Weasleys would send to the rubbish bin. .

Yet, he had a sweet smile on his face and she could not help but smile back as his eyes took in the inviting atmosphere of the Burrow. She was certain that he wasn't impressed by the beauty of her home, living in a manor himself, yet it was obvious that he found it to his liking. By the time he had to leave Molly understood that what he craved was the warmth of family.

What was also implicit was that Draco loved Harry. The boy had owled Draco a portkey that led him directly to the doorstep of the Weasley home. Draco had not seen him since the meeting at King's Cross so when his eyes landed on him they revealed an intense joy and gladness. Harry also looked pleased but much more reserved than the eager blond. Molly realized that it could not be otherwise. Harry at Hogwarts had made friends whereas Draco buried at Malfoy Manor was still very much alone.

The boy carried a large white box filled with Christmas pastries that he'd baked himself. Molly and the others thanked him profusely and set about sampling Draco's efforts with enthusiasm. For his part the boy beamed proudly. He did not have anything to give so he'd used his very few skills to his advantage. Dobby had said that they tasted even more delicious than those he'd made for Malfoys in the past.

As they sat down to a traditional dinner the Weasley elders glanced at each other knowingly. It was too obvious. The silver blond hair, the grey eyes down to tiny flecks of black in the irises that made them look that much deeper. Draco had his father's aquiline nose and his mother's thin but fleshy lips. It was only his quiet manner and unpretentious look in his eyes that contradicted the Malfoy nature. However both Molly and Arthur knew for certain than this child belonged to Lucius and Narcissa.

A squib child.

For most families the birth of such a child would have been the cause of some disappointment. There were very few avenues opened to those with no magic and most ended up as caretakers or attendants and the like. However, squibs were a part of Wizarding society and accepted as such. Many chose to live in the muggle world but would also take time to connect with their families. They were well aware of the goings-on in both worlds and sometimes assisted Wizards whenever they needed to such as in the case of Dumbledore's trusted agent, Arabella Figg.

What the Malfoys had done by hiding their son was criminal and inhuman. Molly, who had never thought much of the haughty family, was disgusted. She tried to be as warm as possible to the poor child

Christmas dinner was its usual half-festive, half-rowdy affair.

"Draco dear, would you care for some more?" Mrs. Weasley looked on kindly at the boy as he enthusiastically finished the last of his Christmas pudding. Draco smiled as Molly refilled his plate with a wave of her wand.

Harry and her youngest boys had already finished their meal and were planning an impromptu Quidditch game. Ginny pleaded a headache and went to lie down until her mother could locate the right potion. Arthur and the oldest boys had retired to the sitting room. Only she and Draco were left at the table. The boy finished his second helping of pudding and began to clear up the table as Molly went to look for the potion. When she returned, he was busy expertly washing the dishes.

"You don't have to do that Draco dear. You are a guest in our home." She said warmly.

"I don't mind. I am really good at getting the spots out even with no magic." He was pointing toward a plate already drying in the dish rack.

Molly blinked. "Thank you dear. Even with spells I can't get all the spots out."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

An hour later the Quidditch game was going strong and spells were used to light the area over the Weasley's garden. Bill, Charley and Percy had joined in while Draco and Ginny were cheering the players enthusiastically.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting in front of their fireplace discussing the young squib.

"Arthur, I can't bear to send that boy back to those people. I think we should keep him here. He will be safe and loved."

Mr. Weasley sighed but nodded his assent.

"It agree but it is complicated. He is a child, not a stray niffler that we can take in. I suppose we could alert the ministry..."

"But you know how they deal with unwanted squibs. They will send him to an orphanage. . They could even send him to a muggle one. Draco has grown up with magic and it would be cruel to take him away from it." Molly was horrified at the idea.

"Ahh sweetheart. Then I am afraid our hands are tied for now. It is good that he has a connection with Harry and we can keep abreast of his situation through him. Let me think of a way of getting him out of that home without bringing the ministry or the wrath of Lucius down on us."

Mrs. Weasley had to agree that it was the best course of action.

XxXxXxXxXx

Harry had sighted the snitch on a downward slant. His natural seeker reflexes in check, he pushed his broom towards the ground before Bill saw it too.

He was only a few centimeters from it when a pale hand reached out just as his did. Harry's hand closed around Draco's and both boys were startled by the unexpected current that ran through them.

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The incident of the snitch remained unspoken between them and only a few confused glances resulted between the two. They were still too young to explore it fully.

The rest of the holiday was spent peacefully. Draco enjoyed himself tremendously and was despondent when it was time for him to return to the manor. His portkey was only a few moments from activating as he said his goodbyes and thank yous just like Dobby had taught him to. He received a good solid handshake from Mr. Weasley and an affectionate hug from his wife.

Harry stepped outside with Draco to await the pull of the portkey. The winter moon shone upon the two boys. Harry spelled the area warm for Draco who was a bit sensitive to the cold. The moonlight reflected in the blond's eyes made him look unearthly to Harry. For his part the squib was having a hard time trying to speak over the tightness that had settled in his throat. He had not thought that it would have been this painful to leave his friend.

Harry was also taken with a similar unexpected sadness. He would be going back to Hogwarts and it would be months before he would see Draco again. It was strange how the idea affected him so much.

"Did you have a good time?"

Draco gave an enthusiastic nod as the tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Harry was moved by the genuine display of emotion and embraced his friend.

"I'm sorry Harry. It's just that it makes it that much harder to say goodbye again. I should be grateful, and I am, but it hurts". Harry's jumper muffled his words.

"I know Draco. I miss you too. You were the first friend I ever had."

"You are my only friend" Draco said while sniffing his tears away. "We only have a little time. I have something to give you". He carefully drew a folded paper from his jeans pocket and smoothed the creases away. He handed it to the wizard and waited quietly. A mixture of pride and uncertainty was evident in his posture.

Harry murmured a quick Lumos and exhaled at the image before him. Draco had drawn a beautiful, detailed picture of Hedwig in flight. Each line was carefully rendered and it was obvious that it was a labor of days not hours.

"Draco it's wonderful. I did not know you were so talented." Harry's appreciation could be heard in his voice.

Draco was touched. "I know it's not much. It doesn't even move but I wanted you to have something from me."

"I guess great minds think alike. I sent Hedwig to Dobby with your present. I wanted you to have something to look forward to when you returned to the manor. I hope you like it."

"Harry, you should not have. The fact that you wanted to spend time with me was enough."

Harry did not have a chance to reply as the portkey activated and Draco was spirited away from him.

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

His return to the manor was bittersweet. The elegant house was a cold tomb compared to the warm, homey Weasley Burrow. Draco sighed loudly as he opened the door to the servants' entrance.

Dobby was waiting for him in the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate, a smile and Harry's present in the table before him.

Draco gave his elven caretaker an affectionate hug. This was the first Christmas that they had spent apart. The boy told the elf of everything he had done and seen. Dobby listened patiently and asked questions which Draco answered enthusiastically and with his customary cheer.

Meanwhile the box wrapped in silver foil beckoned the attention of both boy and elf. At last the anticipation was too much and they both tore into it at the same time.

The silver paper gave way to a fine velvet box. Draco opened it carefully and peered inside.

Both gasped in awe at a fully mobile model of a constellation gleaming at them.

"It's a Lunascope" Dobby affirmed.

Draco's eyes opened wide and he delicately touched a tiny star. "It's beautiful but I don't understand."

Recognition settled on the elf's eyes. "I know what that is. it's the dragon constellation. Wizards call it Draco."

"Just like my name?" he asked ,shocked by the magnitude of the present.

"Yes, master. Just like your name." The elf swallowed the lump in the back of his throat as he watched his charge's fascination with his gift. The young squib had never received anything as special as this. He made do with the simple toys and handmade gifts that the elves could provide. In contrast Master Theodore had received countless presents and a brand new Firebolt just hours ago.

However an idea had settled in Draco's mind. He looked stricken.

"But Dobby, I only gave Harry a drawing. This looks like it costs a lot of galleons and all I could give him was a silly drawing."

Dobby's heart broke at the boy's misery.

"Don't feel bad, master Draco. You draw very nicely and I am sure that Master Harry thought so too. He knows that we don't have any money and won't fault you for that."

"You're right Dobby. Harry is not like that. He is good and kind. He wanted to spend Christmas with me and it was wonderful. I know that he doesn't care that I could not give him anything good but it makes me feel so small inside…like a beggar."

Tears came to Dobby's eyes but he had no words of comfort for his charge. Draco was inconsolable.

"Why did I have to be squib, Dobby? A squib can't be a friend of Harry Potter. It isn't right."

The elf hugged his young master. The boy was devastated but resolute in his painful decision.

"I just can't be his friend anymore."

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Although the white owl flew to the manor almost every other day it left without anything to show for his efforts. Draco had written Harry Potter his final letter. A goodbye one.

His reasons were his own. Dobby and the other elves noted that the little squib went around doing his customary chores with a pale face and eyes that carried a terrible loneliness in their depths. As much as they tried to cheer him up their labors bore not fruit.

Draco was very much in misery.

Even his mother took notice of his state. She remarked to Oblina in an offhanded way that the squib "servant' was looking rather "unhealthy" and that this was depressing her. Draco answered by asking Krummy to take over his duties in the mistress' wing. He would instead just concentrate on scrubbing the manor's floors which was Krummy's official job in the winter. Krummy was reluctant but agreed at Draco's insistence.

So the weeks passed and Draco became more a shadow of the boy he'd been. He threw himself into his work and would not even look up when his father's eyes would fall on him in disdain. He just did not care anymore.

Harry at Hogwarts missed Draco's letters very much. He was in the midst of a very trying time in his life. Hermione, Ron and he were embroiled in something that they did not understand but knew that it had some bearing on the boy who lived. His life had already been threatened when he inexplicably lost control of his broom during a Quidditch game. A search for an injured unicorn had revealed something, dark and threatening in the forest. Theodore Nott had proven a very persistent foe that made Harry's life difficult on a regular basis. All was tied to the search for a stone whose powers were as mysterious as they were deadly.

And he no longer had Draco's words to ease his burden a little.

Hermione had read the boy's letter and had helped Harry understand that Draco believed that his friendship would not benefit Harry in any way. Draco's self-image was too downtrodden and fragile to believe that he had a real connection to the savior of the wizarding world. He was convinced that Harry would not miss his friendship at all.

But Harry did. He felt frustrated that he could not go to Draco until classes were over. He only hoped that he would be able to reclaim the friendship that he treasured very much.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Master Draco, please wake up. Something terrible has happened." the elf's shaky voice revealed his distress.

Draco's eyes opened slowly and he rose from the bunk bed he occupied. "What's wrong Dobby? Is Harry okay?"

"I don't know about that Master Draco but Dobby thinks that we are in trouble" the elf's breathing was labored and his words were hard to understand. "One of master Lucius' possessions has gone missing. He thinks we took it but you know that is impossible. We house elves are loyal and would never do something like that."

"I know that Dobby. I'm sure it's just been misplaced. I'll go look for it…" Draco was not allowed to finish his sentence as the door to their tiny room opened suddenly and the master of Malfoy manor stepped in. His aristocratic features were schooled into a terrible grimace. Draco flinched but put himself in front of Dobby.

"Master…I…" the squib began.

"Silence you worthless creature. I know that the elves are bound to me and would not take anything that does not belong to them. You on the other hand have no such bond. I am certain that this was your doing."

Draco shook his head, his eyes pleading his innocence even though he knew that it would be hopeless. His master continued his rant.

"I want you gone. I refuse to put up with a creature like you."

All color drained from the squib's face but he did not argue. Dobby stepped forward and kneeled before Lucius. "Master you can't. Please don't. Master Draco has nowhere to go."

"That is not my concern. I give him five minutes to get out of my house" and with that he left the little room that had been Draco's only sanctuary.

Wordlessly, Draco collected his meager collection of clothing in the sack that held the books he'd received from professor Snape. Dobby stepped to his young master and held on to his legs. "You can't go, Master Draco. You don't know anybody. It is dangerous out there."

Draco merely smiled at his small friend sadly. "Don't worry Dobby. Everything is going to be alright, you'll see. I'll find a job. Anyway, I am certain that Master Lucius was just looking for an excuse to get rid of me. He did not want me to be here anymore."

Dobby believed this too but it did not keep him from feeling afraid at his charge's fate.

"Go to Hogwarts, Master Draco. Professor Snape will take care of you."

"I can't do that Dobby. Squibs don't belong at Hogwarts. I would just be trouble for the professor. I'll be fine on my own."

The elf took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. "But master Draco this isn't fair. The Malfoy's can't throw you out. It's inhuman…and… y…you are their son."

Draco's eyes flooded with tears and he sank to the floor before the only parent he'd ever had. "I know Dobby. I've always known but it doesn't matter. They don't want me and they already have Master Theodore. It's alright. I've accepted that I just wasn't good enough for them,"

Both elf and squib embraced each other as sorrow rendered their hearts apart.

XxXxXxXx

A few minutes later he left the manor that he'd been born in with only a chorus of crying elves in his wake. Draco the squib turned towards the darkened path leading away from his rightful home.

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Harry moved carefully under the cover of his father's invisibility cloak. He was heading towards the Restricted Section in the Hogwarts library to learn as much as he could about Nicholas Flamel.

The library was pitch-black and he had to light a lamp to move around. The books that he had been aiming for were soon spread in one of the heavy wooden tables. Harry scanned them as quickly as he could. The languages contained in each book became even more alien as he moved through the tomes. A silver and black volume beckoned to him. He set it on his knee and let it fall open.

A shriek pierced the silence. Harry dropped the book but the sound only got louder. He stumbled and hit the table causing the lamp to fall. The panicked boy stuffed the book back on the shelf and ran out of the library. He passed Filch in the doorway but the caretaker did not see him under the cloak.

In his quest to get away he had not paid attention to where he was going. Harry found himself in front of a suit of armor. He froze for a moment and tried to decipher his whereabouts. He heard Snape as he led Filch down the hallway to where he was standing.

"The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

Harry held his breath and looked around, He noticed the doorway partly hidden by the suit. Without thinking twiice he slipped around it and opened the door.

It looked like an unused classroom. Shadowy shapes revealed themselves to be tables and chairs after a quick Lumos. Harry's eyes were drawn to a shape propped against the wall facing him. A magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, stood on its clawed feet. There was and inscription carved around the top: "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wahsi."

Harry moved closer to the mirror knowing that he would be invisible under the coat. He stepped in front of the glass and had to bite down a scream as he whirled around. He had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing behind him.

There was no one standing behind him. The boy took a deep breath and tried again.

He saw his reflection, white and frightened, and there, reflected behind him, were at least ten others. Harry looked over his shoulder again to no avail. He turned back.

A woman was standing right behind his reflection and waving. She had a beautiful smile and familiar green eyes. Behind her a man with glasses was holding on to Harry's shoulder. His smile was warm.

"Mom?" he whispered. "Dad?"

They did not answer him but continued smiling. Harry looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror. Many shared his green eyes some had his untidy black hair. Harry understood that he was looking at his family for the first ime in his life.

And there to the side of a tall man wearing a monocle and a pointy hat stood a slight blond boy. Draco.

Harry reached out a hand to his friend. Draco pressed his against the glass. Their hands were aligned through the barrier standing before them. Harry smiled and tears seeped out of his eyes. He could see his mother hug his mirror image to comfort him.

How long he stood there, he did not know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until the first rays of sunlight filtered through gaps in the heavy curtains. He tore his eyes away from the images before him and whispered, "I'll come back," and hurried from the room.

Much later in the day Harry was sitting in the dining hall. He told Ron about what he had seen. His friend had no answer as to the purpose of the mirror but wanted to see it for himself. He and Harry would find it after everyone had gone to sleep. In the meantime, Harry considered what he had seen. He worried about Draco and hoped he was safe.

Draco was far from safe and even further from sound. His search for work had proved fruitless for a twelve year old with almost no education and no magic.

He'd slept under bridges and staircases when it got too cold and ate whenever he could find something to put in his aching belly. Sometimes he got lucky and could get a bit of money shoveling out a driveway for muggles but for the most part he went hungry. Tired and lonely, he wandered around and hid as best he could from the authorities.

His situation had little chance of improving in a wizarding neighborhood. He had nothing to offer because everything he did was by hand and that could never compete with magic.

For a few moments, so brief now, his life had seemed worthwhile. He had a friend who seemed not to take care about his status. Harry made it possible for Draco to forget that his parents had rejected him in favor of a boy who loved to make him feel as insignificant as he could.

Master Theodore was right after all. He was rubbish.

Feeling exhausted, Draco slipped inside a narrow alleyway between two buildings. There was a pile of discarded newspapers in a corner so Draco headed there and sank down. He was drained and his head had been pounding non-stop for hours. He wondered briefly why his knees were so shaky and his throat burned.

It was a cold night and he should find better shelter but could not get he wherewithal to rise again.

Draco raised his head slowly to look at the stars. They were brilliant this time of the year and he felt grateful to have their company. He would love to see them as close as Harry could when he flew on his broom. Draco had dreamed that one day he would take him flying but now he knew that his dreams were hopeless.

Life was ebbing away, little by little. Maybe he could rise again tomorrow but eventually exposure and malnourishment would get him at the end.

As his vision faded, he saw the image of the green-eyed boy as he'd seen him last. Draco smiled softly at the memory as his eyes closed and he slipped into unconsciousness.

TBC.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lucius had gone to greet the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross so she had a few moments to indulge herself before the brat's arrival.

The lady of the manor wasn't looking forward to having that dreadful Nott boy in her home all summer. His exaggerated manners and unpleasant disposition got on her nerves constantly. The way he smiled at her in that semi-mocking way made her blood boil.

Theodore Nott was a badly behaved, low class troll and she would enjoy it tremendously if he were to disappear.

The last time she'd seen him was during the Christmas Holiday. He was petulant and despotic with the house elves and especially the squib. She was surprised to notice that it irked her to see Draco slaving over the imbecile. Many a time, she'd caught him looking at the besieged squib with a combination of revulsion and glee. As much as the child was a disappointment he was still… her issue and Theodore was decidedly not.

It was around that time Lucius had decided that the magically challenged creature should go. His resolution caused her a slight twinge of guilt and discomfort. She took some time to really look at the child for the first time. He was a handsome boy with clear grey eyes and a ready grin that she happened to catch every so often. His hair was flaxen just like hers although his was a little brittle from the cheap soap he used to wash it with. The squib's clothes, mostly low-quality rags, were worn with as much dignity as possible for someone in his condition. It was clear that the elf had instilled in the child perfect manners and thus he was the most polite, gracious child she'd ever encountered. If he had not been born a squib he would have been a credit to the Malfoys.

Theodore would never be a credit to them. He was too enamored with his newfound power and position to do anything else besides flaunt and primp. There would be no academic awards, no quidditch trophies, no moments of glory from him.

"Mother Narcissa." the much hated, over-clipped voice interrupted her musings.

The blond aristocrat turned to the current apple of discord. The boy still wore his custom made Slytherin uniform. His chin was raised uncommonly high and disdain flashed in the plain brown eyes. It was nauseating.

"I see that you have arrived here safely. Will you be visiting your actual father this hols?"

Theodore's eyes opened knowingly. "Eventually, father Lucius insists that I learn how to disable some of the wards around the Manor. There are also some items that he wants me to familiarize myself with."

"You can't possibly be referring to the Malfoy relics." she said coldly but with a touch of uncertainty.

"I believe that those are what he is referring to. The heir is meant to have all knowledge allotted to a Malfoy."

"A real Malfoy heir, not an adopted one."

"I am the only Malfoy heir. Or did you mean the squib to have them? Father Lucius informed that he is long gone and possibly has starved to death by now. Good riddance I say, don't you agree?"

Only the twitch in Narcissa's eyes revealed her surprise at Theodore's admission. The troll had figured everything out. Without anything else to say she turned away from the boy and walked out carefully and with the queenly posture long-ingrained in her.

Theodore smiled. Everything was going his way.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Poor little thing. Frozen, half-starved. He looks like he has been walking for days."

The woman nodded sadly. The child had been discovered just on time. Now he was resting as his body fought the infection that had nearly done him in.

"I wonder were he comes from. He doesn't seem to be around here. I guess we have to wait for the authorities to find out."

The other two agreed. The origin of the little blond boy before them was a priority. His parents must be going crazy looking for him. That sweet little face would endear him to anybody.

XxXxXxXx

The elf sniffed loudly as he took out the few mementos he had been able to hide from Master Lucius' discovery. Most of Master Draco's things have been burned. His books, his quills and his drawings were all gone. The little knick-knacks that the boy had treasured for years had all been destroyed in the flames of Malfoy disdain.

Dobby had managed to hide away his little sock puppet, his favorite book on dragons and his Lunascope.

Large, burning tears formed at the corners of the elf's eyes. He missed his little boy. His bright, hardworking, Master Draco who did have the heart and soul of a dragon.

A quick step startled him. Dobby looked up as the mistress of Malfoy Manor glided into the cellar room. Her eyes had a strange gleam to them.

"Elf, I order you to find Draco and bring him back here."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Do you know where you are?" the social worker used a soft, motherly voice trying to soothe the young boy before her.

The child had been a patient at the children's hospital for almost fifteen days. The staff had treated him for a massive infection, onset pneumonia, and malnutrition. For a while it seemed like he would not make it even with the strong regiment of drugs he had been put on. Through his long delirium the nurses had recorded that the boy was crying out for "Harry" and "Dobby" but without a last name they could not be located.

A meticulous scan of his unconscious form revealed no signs of physical or sexual abuse. However, it was evident that the child had suffered another kind of abuse. His skin and joints showed wear from long hours engaged in labor. The social worker had immediately opened a case file for the boy and listed his condition in detail. Exploitation of a minor was a serious criminal offence that needed to be prosecuted.

But now that the boy was awake, no further details seem to be forthcoming. He had answered all her questions by dropping his gaze and seemingly withdrawing into himself. The social worker had been here for almost fifteen minutes and had gotten nowhere.

If the boy remained uncommunicative he needed to be institutionalized. He was not ready for a foster placement and would need a lot of psychological support before he could be considered suitable for such a situation. She would see to his transfer to London as soon as he was declared fit.

One last try was called for.

"I'm very sorry you would not even tell me who you are. At least your given name please."

"Draco" it was almost a whisper.

"Draco. That is a very unique, special name. It means dragon doesn't it?"

The boy did not volunteer anything further and turned away from the lady. With a sigh she continued on.

"Well, Draco. I guess you are not ready to tell me anything more but I want you to know what is going to happen. The doctors think you are just about ready to leave the hospital. You still need to take some medicine but you don't have to be here for that. I'll be taking you to London to a place where there are other children like you. There are not that many anymore because most children are placed with foster families which is better for them. You are not quite ready for that so you'll go to a very nice place called Spurgeon's Homes. There you can have your own room and you will have lessons while working on getting better."

Draco did not react but gazed at the woman sadly. Dobby had told him about muggle orphanages but there was no other place he could go

Soon after the lady departed and Draco was alone once more. He feared for the future but knew it was better for him to be away from Wiltshire. He did not want to anywhere near Malfoy manor.

It was painful to think of the manor. Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa were his parents. The lady had asked about them but he could never tell her that his parents had rejected him because he was a squib. She would not understand what that meant. His eyes burned at the realization that he had been thrown to the streets like trash. An immature, silly part of him had believed that if he worked hard and without complaint, his parents would learn to love him just a little bit. He was so stupid. He should have known when Master Theodore entered the picture that it was only a matter of time before he was put out to fend for himself.

He wished he had died. It would have been better than to have to be without Dobby and Harry.

Draco laid his cool fingers against the bed sheet and thought of the boy who lived. He would never see him again once he entered his new muggle life. He would be so far away from him that eventually he would come to believe that it had all been a sweet, impossible dream.

XxXxXxXx

Harry Potter knew that trying to sneak into a known death-eater's home was not the brightest idea he'd ever had. And yet, he found that he did not care. Getting to Draco was the only important thing.

So Harry waited and tried to think of a way to get past the wards. His best hope would be to approach from behind and wait until one of the elves or Draco came out to the garden.

That is if the wards did not prevent him from doing so. Hermione had informed him that some wizard homes would even be hidden from other wizards. He hoped that this would not be the case.

He was walking the perimeter of the sprawling mansion until he was some meters away from the tiny fenced-in herb garden that Draco would spend time in. A warm feeling settled over him when he thought of his squib friend. He missed him terribly and longed to see him again.

Harry spotted a slim elf exiting through the kitchen doors. In her hands she carried a basket and headed purposely towards a row of hellebore to the far side. Harry immediately moved towards her and prayed that a ward wouldn't behead him or turn him into a grub.

"Hey there. Hallo...uhm… elf. I need a word with you."

The elf startled and her eyes opened wide as Harry approached.

"Master Harry Potter" she said incredulously.

Harry walked up to her and nodded eagerly. "That's right. And I think I know who you are. Draco's written about all the elves he lives with. You're Oblina right"

"Master Draco has written about me to Master Harry Potter? Wait until I tell my mother." The elf said happily.

"Where is Draco, Oblina? Is he in the kitchen?" Harry peered towards the door.

Oblina looked stricken.

"Oh no Master Harry Potter. Master Draco doesn't live here anymore."

"What? Where is he now?"

"We don't know. Master Lucius threw him out and not even Dobby knows where he is. We elves are so worried about him."

A sinking feeling settled in Harry's stomach. Draco was gone.

Xx End of Part One xX

TBC.


	18. Chapter 18

Part II - Chapter eighteen

Five years later.

Theodore Nott Malfoy was definitely hiding something and Harry was determined to find out what. The boy was his strongest detractor and not to mention one of the people Harry truly hated.

Harry loathed all the Malfoys and their convictions that censured everything and everyone that was not pureblooded by their standards. It had been more than satisfactory to witness the Malfoy patriarch being locked away at Azkaban for his involvement in the confrontation at the ministry. Sirius was dead because of him and Harry would see him rot in the wizard prison if he could help it.

And now the Malfoy successor had some plan that he was trying to conceal from everyone else especially Harry Potter. He could only guess its nature but knew that it involved Voldermort and by default himself. After all, it was he who was meant to take on the Dark Lord. He felt more than ready.

Professor Snape was to begin training him in something called Occlumency. This practice was meant to aid him in keeping Voldemort from entering his mind. As reluctant as he was about letting a git like Snape have at his more guarded memories, he was willing to try for Dumbledore's sake. If he needed to suffer the potions master's presence to give himself a better chance he would. He wanted to rid the world of Death Eaters and their ilk.

With a sigh, Harry headed towards the potions laboratory. Today was the first day of his instruction and he was not looking forward to it.

The gloomy classroom held its usual assortment of potions oddities stored in clear jars. The air was permeated with a sickly sweet scent that forced the teen to control his gag reflex. This room usually smelled but this time it was particularly powerful. He sneezed in response.

Snape smirked at his reaction. "Calming Draught Potter. I am working on replenishing our stock for the upcoming exams."

Harry shrugged uncaringly and sat down in the chair that the potions master pointed out for him.

"Now Potter, a little test if you will." He said maliciously.

Harry's mind was instantly assailed with a flood of memories. The bright green killing curse that took his mother…her screams. The snake he'd spoken to in the zoo. Hagrid barging through the door and finally telling Harry the truth of his abilities. The blond boy struggling with a heavy load at King's Cross. The way his eyes radiated gentleness and strength through his scruffy appearance. Their trembling hands touching when he grabbed the snitch. Oblina telling him that he was gone for good. Hermione being petrified. Saving Ron during the Triwizard tournament. Seeing Voldemort's allies take Cedric's life. Kissing Cho and thinking that something was missing. Sirius' death at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange.

And then nothing but a sense of loss and violation. The boy turned angry eyes at the surprised man.

"How dare you! You had not business looking into my private life!"

"Enough Potter. How is it that you came to know of Draco?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and said nothing. His memories of Draco were his and his alone.

Snape glared at him suspiciously. "Draco never had any friends. He hardly left the manor so how can he be in your memories?"

"I met him at King's Cross my first year. He was acting as Nott's servant" Harry said coldly. To his surprise Snape did not seem upset.

"More like a slave I would say. Draco was never treated with anything less than disdain by the Malfoy family."

Harry nodded evenly. "I agree. I called Nott out on it once and he told me that Draco was only good enough for that. He was a squib and could never hope for anything different."

"And do you agree with that assesment?" Snape seemed to be measuring him.

"Draco is one of the most incredible people I have ever come across. He is smart and funny and not bitter about his situation although he deserves to be. I wish I knew where he was now."

A now very familiar feeling settled in Snape's gut. He too missed the boy and worried constantly about his condition. It was rewarding to note that he wasn't the only one who appreciated the squib even if it was Potter.

Harry had lowered his eyes and blinked a few times. Talking about his missing friend made the pain as raw and heavy as ever.

"How did you know him Professor?" he ventured softly.

Snape shook himself out of his stupor. "That is hardly any of your business Mr. Potter. Refrain from asking me questions of a personal nature."

Taken aback Harry glowered at the ugly man. Draco had never mentioned knowing Snape but he did not doubt the potions master. Theodore Nott-Malfoy had mentioned once that Snape was a frequent guest at Malfoy Manor. Having the head of Slytherin house for dinner was something he liked to brag about although Snape had never shown any favoritism towards Nott. It must have been because of the boy's unfair treatment of Draco.

Harry missed Draco.

Someday he would find him. Sometimes he cared about that more than defeating Voldemort. Draco meant more than he could ever admit to himself.

XxXxXxXx

His favorite time of the day was when he would awaken early enough to catch the sunrise through his bedroom window. He would stand silently watching the sky turn a golden orange straddling a blue horizon of fading night. Trees, powerlines and roofs were shadows against the multi-hued sky. The streets were mostly empty except for the twenty-somethings returning home from a night of clubbing. Draco heard their laughter as they stumbled out of black taxicabs. Some would stop for a last kiss under a lamplight before heading to their flats.

The rising sun made everything more beautiful than it really was. It was the closest thing to magic that he had in this world.

Draco was an odd character to his peers at Sturgeon's Home for Adolescents. He never mentioned his past or hinted at any sort of familial relationships. He was quiet and worked hard at his studies. It had been difficult at first since he had very little knowledge of common school subjects. He knew how to read and write but beyond that his academics were severely lacking. Draco had been put in a class with much younger children to his shame.

The only request that the stoic young man had was in relation to his legal name. He'd settled on a last name after the orphanage officials told him that everyone needed one. His decision was approved and his documents reflected as such. This brought him some happiness. Even if he never saw Harry again, he still had a connection to the boy. He held on to this idea as the months turned into years.

Draco was too old and too different for adoption. His physical appearance did not win him any favors either. He was thin and his somber grey eyes were large for his face. The "pointiness" of his nose was considered undesirable as was the air of otherness that permeated his personality.

But life was not bad. His chores were significantly less that they had been at the manor. He was a quick study and liked his classes. He had time to bury himself in books especially English Arthurian romances which made him feel closer to the world he had left behind.

He was told that he would remain at the home until his eighteenth birthday. Then he would be placed into some kind of employment. If he was frugal with his money he could afford to share a flat with a roomate and maybe continue his studies. It was a plan. Draco had never had any plans. It felt good.

And maybe he would be okay.

TBC.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Within the confines of his curtained bed, Harry Potter cast a quick lumos and summoned the familiar piece of parchment from his  
bureau drawer. It had been years but the pencil rendering of Hedwig still maintained its beauty.

He traced the fine lines with his finger and over the simple D at the corner. It was a work of painstaking detail right down to the soft down around Hedwig's neck.

"Harry?" the voice broke him away from his reverie.

"What? Oh Ron. What is it?" he said as he carefully folded the drawing and put it back in its place.

"Hermione and I were just wondering about you. You seemed pretty quiet at dinner tonight."

"Well, it's just that I have a lot on my mind. This Occlumency thing is really something I'd rather not learn and especially not from Snape"

"But Dumbledore says you must" Ron said as if this would be enough. Harry begged to differ.

"And I really wish he would tell me why. I don't know why people think I have no right to make my own decisions about my own bloody life."

"It's not that mate. Hermione thinks that there is a reason why Dumbledore has been pulling away from you."

The dark haired boy glared at him. He hated it when they treated him like a small child that needed to be protected and kept ignorant of what was going on. How would he face Voldemort if this continued? Didn't these people ever think of that?

"Well, whatever it is, I would like to know." He said tiredly and laid back on his bed. He felt so out of control. Ron looked at him and shook his head. When Harry was in one of his moods it was best to ignore him.

Moments later both boys were in their beds. Ron fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Harry's eyes remained open and staring at the darkness well into the next day.

He missed Draco very much.

XxXxXxXx

"Draco!"

The boy looked up from the play that he'd been reading. Before him was the elderly coordinator of the orphanage's adoption program. He looked excited and Draco was immediately wary.

"My dear boy, I have wonderful news. We have found a family for you."

"For me?" Draco's disbelief rang in his voice.

The man gestured for him to rise. "Yes and they want to meet you. They came here looking for a boy just your age and we told them how well-mannered and obedient you are. They are a solid and stable couple that has unfortunately never been blessed with children of their own."

"And they don't want a baby?"

"Not at all. They were adamant that it had to be you once we let them know of the particulars of your situation. The lady seemed especially eager to have you. I had to tell them that the process would take a while. But come with me, no harm in saying hello to your future parents."

Draco tucked the book he'd been reading back into his pack. He looked down at himself to his worn shoes and faded uniform. He knew it would be hard to impress anyone. He wondered what type of people would want a sixteen-year old like him.

The man led him to a sunny room with colored murals and cushioned chairs. Pictures of all the kids in the orphanage decorated one of the walls. His own picture was on the bottom corner and Draco glanced at it before his eyes settled on the couple standing before him.

The man was very tall and slim and carried himself in manner not unlike his Master Lucius did. As if he believed that he was better than anyone around him. His icy blue eyes settled on Draco disdainfully. There was a thinness and pallor to his face that made the boy think of a skeleton. He got the sense that the man had been away from the sun for a very long time.

The woman was similar. She had scraggly black hair that fell in tattered waves across her shoulders. Her face had fine aquiline structures and slightly glazed black eyes that tore into him instantly. Draco shuddered instinctively at the feeling. Her lips were blood red and she licked them seductively. As if she was tasting his uncertainty and enjoying it.

Draco was reluctant to continue but the coordinator prodded him on.

"Ahh, here is young Draco. As you can see he is a fine boy and one of our better behaved lads. I will leave you alone to get acquainted. There, there Draco. Don't be shy now." The old man smiled vapidly and left the room closing the door behind him.

He was left alone with the strange couple. They walked towards him in a predatory manner.

"He doesn't look like much." The man said dismissively as he took in the boy's shabby appearance. Draco noticed that his voice was a dry whisper. Like a serpent's hiss.

The woman gripped Draco's chin with sharp fingernails and raised his head. "But there is a definite resemblance. I wonder who my sister was trying to fool?"

"No one knew of his existence until now. It took the master many years to find him"

She let go of his chin and Draco's eyes dropped to the floor. "He has no magical signature but it was managed anyway. Let's go. This place reeks of muggles"

He smiled grimly. "No worse than were we have been. Come on boy, it's time to meet your new master."

"Master?" The boy asked nervously. The woman glared at his impudence.

"The Dark Lord has need of your presence although what would he need a squib for is a mystery to us."

Realization sparked in his ashen face. "I won't go. No!"

Her lips twisted into a grimace. "Do you dare defy our master you worthless creature? You should be grateful to be able to serve him."

Draco's frantic eyes settled on the door and he ran towards it. Rodolphus Lestrange waved his wand almost carelessly and dropped the boy instantly. He walked towards him and gazed down.

"CRUCIO!"

The most excruciating pain tore through the squib. Light flashed before his eyes as his brain tried to deal with the assault. The wizard held him under until the darkness took him.

With Draco crumpled and helpless between them, the Lestranges dissapparated to their master side. A few minutes later, the coordinator walked in to a deserted room. Draco's backpack lay in the middle with his books scattered around.

TBC.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

"Nearly perfect." The Dark Lord whispered as his skeleton-thin hand stroked the blond locks. Bellatrix Lestrange sneered at the sight of the unconscious boy. The squib was too weak to offset the Cruciatus curse easily.

"I don't understand master. Why would you need this worthless child? Lucius and Narcissa were wrong not to dispose of him as soon as he first drew breath." She said haughtily.

Voldemort leered at his favorite. "All in due time my dear. I will keep him for now on. Inform the others that I forbid anyone to speak about him."

"It will be as you wish master. I will assign one of the elves to assist to his needs… Kreacher perhaps?"

"See to it. And now Bellatrix, leave me with the child."

The female Deatheater nodded respectfully and left the darkened room with her heavy velvet robes swishing behind her. Voldemort looked at her somewhat appreciatively before he turned to the young man slumped in the bed. The boy was not entirely beautiful. His features were the fine Malfoy ones but there was roughness to them. The skin was not as even and the hair was lifeless and poorly cut. He was thin and his clothes were large on him. Even his hands were raw and chapped revealing more than a passing acquaintance with physical labor. Voldermort sneered, Lucius's son did house-elf work and was light years away from his pompous father.

How it must have hurt Lucius' rampant arrogance when he discovered that his rightful heir had no power. He would have loved to see his first reaction when learning of the child's flawed nature. It was no wonder that Malfoy had taken Nott's son as his own in order to continue the line. Voldemort had not expected anything more from his narrow-minded underling.

Lucius did not understand the intricacies of Draco's existence. The sacrifice of his magic was a mere technicality in his higher purpose. Draco might soon have the chance to prove his own worth and then the Dark Lord would rise once more.

XxXxXxXx

He felt a terrible heaviness throughout his entire body. His eyelids were glued shut as if he'd cried himself to sleep. He ran a heavy hand across his face and blinked himself awake.

The bed he laid in was feather soft and unfamiliar as the rest of the room. Draco rose unsteadily on his bare feet and noticed that his jeans and t-shirt had been replaced by black robes made of heavy silk. His hands lingered on the feel of them. He had not touched such a rich material since his days at manor.

For a second he thought that he was back at the Malfoy residence. Maybe the master and the mistress had sought him out. A soft simmer of hope quickened in his chest. Maybe they forgave him for not having magic and would finally love him as their son…just maybe.

Reality set in. He must have hit his head somewhere but he could not remember. His robes indicated that he had been taken by wizards but he could not venture as to the reason why. He had nothing of value. No one would be interested in a destitute and magicless boy.

He noticed that the room had no windows and the door was made of solid oak. Draco tried the handle. It would not give even a little and he sank to the floor with the realization that he was a prisoner. The squib was at the mercy of some unknown wizard.

He did not notice when the door simply banished and a tall, reptilian-looking wizard calmly stepped into the room. Draco lifted his eyes at the formidable presence only to cast them down again when he sensed the power before him. His shoulders began to shake visibly. Voldemort smiled coldly.

"I see that you have been taught to fear great power. Lucius must have beaten that into you. Tell me boy, what did you do in his house?"

Draco swallowed loudly but did not lift his eyes. "I...I...was his servant sir."

"So you scrubbed floors and washed dishes. How it must have injured his pride to see you on your knees but at the same time he knew that it was where you belonged. Poor, conflicted Lucius, I pity him even when he inconvenienced me by sending you away."

"I don't understand sir. Who are you?" he asked fearfully.

"I am Lord Voldemort."

Draco froze at the words. Voldemort had killed Harry's parents and had tried to kill him when he was a baby. Dobby had told him that he'd been the most powerful dark wizard in history and that his reign had been one of terror and agony. His hatred of muggles, muggle-borns, half-bloods and squibs had led him and his followers to commit the most heinous of acts. Draco knew this and knew that his life was forfeit. The Dark Lord would kill him without thinking twice.

"Do not fear me boy. I hold no ill will towards you. You are pureblooded and have served me better than your father. Your sacrifice to my cause will be acknowledged."

Draco remained silent and very frightened. Voldemort went on unperturbed.

"It has been your existence that gives me the power I require to fulfill my mission. A vital piece of my plan has been engraved on your very marrow. It has endowed you with a purpose which you will soon understand."

Draco shook his head in confusion. He could not begin to comprehend what the wizard was implying.

"For now you need not know any further. You will be treated well as all I require of you at the moment is your presence. This room will be your quarters and you are to remain here at all times. I will restrain you as a precaution but I doubt that you would be foolish enough to anger me."

The Dark Lord waved his hand and a thick manacle and chain wrapped itself around Draco's left ankle. The other end curled around the bedpost. The boy's hands grabbed the cold metal. He was trapped.

"I will leave you now and expect you to follow my wishes or I will make your regret not doing so."

The boy's vision swam as Voldemort exited the room and the door was solid once more. The wizard's chilling words had wrapped themselves around him and Draco understood that something terrible was in store for him. He cried out in fear.

"I need you so badly. Please come for me."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

Kreacher reported to Bellatrix that the squib refused to eat or do much besides sleep. The woman was very upset at the house-elf's report but would not suffer telling her Lord as his attention was diverted elsewhere. She did not know many details except that it had something to do with an assignment given to the Nott boy. Apparently Lucius had displeased the dark lord and his heir would be made to pay the consequences. Bellatrix thought it a fair and likely punishment for her overly smug brother-in-law and his young upstart. Her sister did not like the Nott boy but had little recourse as her own child had proven to be so deficient. Bellatrix was not about to tell her of the latest developments regarding the squib.

However his refusal to eat was something unacceptable. She told Kreacher that she would see to the matter.

A little after one in the afternoon the witch entered the boy's room . A tray containing some soft food and a large glass of milk floated in front of her. The tray also contained a dark blue potion in a clear flask.

Draco was sound asleep. The chain around his ankle was wrapped around his bedclothes. His pajamas were tangled and an expanse of pale midriff was visible. The boy's face was hollow and his lips pale. Bellatrix sneered at the squib's physical appearance. He looked as weak as a muggle.

He did not stir as the tray set itself on the little table on the side of the bed. She used her wand to nudge at his thin chest, reluctant to touch what she considered tainted flesh. The boy's eyes opened wide and stared at the witch before him.

Bellatrix frowned at the lifelessness in those gray eyes. The lord would not be pleased if he died before it was time. She levitated the tray before him.

"You will eat every single thing in this tray and then whatever Kreacher brings you if you know what is good for you. I will not stand for defiance from a creature such as you."

Draco closed his eyes wearily and shook his head no.

The indignation made Bellatrix' black beetle eyes darken as her mouth coiled into an ugly grimace. How dare he? The horrid creature. The witch snarled a transfiguration spell.

The squib cowered under her blows. Bellatrix' wand had shaped itself into a thick rod which came down painfully on the unprotected boy. The chain prevented him from moving away and he could only protect his head with his hands.

The beating lasted several minutes until Bellatrix arm was spent. The livid marks covered the boy's arms and torso. One was already discoloring his jaw and swelling his lower lip. The tears fell unrestrained but he remained silent as the witch forced his mouth open and shoved spoonfuls of pureed vegetables down his throat unconcerned that he was gagging on the thick substance.

She made him finish every drop of milk which she deliberately laced with the potion. Draco did not ask as to its purpose. If she wanted to kill him he would thank her for it. The substance made him tired and he curled on himself to nurse his wounds.

Bellatrix wasn't stupid. She'd given the boy a restorative potion which would clear any physical signs of her actions. The pain would be allowed to run its course, however.

She let him rest and she called for Kreacher to take the remains away. The old house-elf smirked at his abused charge. He ventured that he would never refuse him again.

Moments later both elf and witch apparated away and Draco was left with the consequences of his little act of rebellion. He had wanted to be brave like Harry but he was a poor imitation of the hero of the wizarding world. Bowing down and giving in had been bred into him from birth. Why would he think that anything had changed?

Draco was tired of thinking that there might be some good in store for him in the future. Dobby had taught him to hope and he'd kept that in him even when he was at his lowest. But now he knew that there was no real hope for him.. He would never be more than what he was.

XxXxXxXx

Severus Snape looked down at the corpse of the greatest wizard of all time. Albus Dumbledore lay dead in the Hogwarts grounds, felled by an ambitious and misguided young man. Theodore Nott Malfoy stood silent and wide eyed. He did not believe that he would be able to accomplish what he had set out to do but he had nonetheless.

Or so he thought. Neither he nor Voldemort knew of Dumbledore's weakened constitution and his ebbing life-force. The poison in his hand had already traveled to most of his body and it would only be a matter of time.

It was all part of a plan. A brave and foolish plan that was supposed to cast Harry Potter into a position where he could take down the dark lord permanently. Severus was not privy to the particulars of Dumbledore's design. The old wizard had left everyone with only the knowledge that they needed to do their part.

Nott took off running and Severus did nothing to stop him. The boy had Dumbledore's wand in his hands.

Harry Potter appeared from under his invisibility cloak. His eyes were blazing with anger and pain. He turned to the Slytherin head and his words were laced with venom

"Why didn't you stop him? You are one of them. You are a Death Eater."

Severus stared into the horizon at the escaping Death Eaters. "I have no care of what you think of me. I will be out of your life soon enough. Remember your mission and your responsibilities." He said sharply and turned away from the grieving boy.

Snape left Harry alone with the shards of the broken window from where the headmaster had fallen for the last time. The moon crystallized them so they shone like fallen tears.

The boy-who-lived stood alone. There would be no one else to protect him. The trust that his mentor and his allies had placed in him rested in his hands. For the first time he felt the heavy burden of having to be more than what he was.

TBC.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty-two

Lucius Malfoy could appraise his wife impersonally and almost as if she were a new acquaintance he was evaluating for future use. He noted that she was still a striking woman with the aristocratic good looks and proud carriage typical of the Blacks. Many years ago he had chosen her because she made a fine ornament to his house although her sister Andromeda's intellect had appealed to him more. He had come to regret his choice as Andromeda had produced a strong metamorphagus whereas Narcissa had been nothing but disappointing. Even now she dared to contradict him.

"I don't see why I must be in attendance at your little celebration" she said haughtily as she pinned up another blond wave with antique diamond holders that had been in his family for centuries. Lucius sneered and considered locking the jewels away for Theodore's future wife.

When he spoke his words were cold and clipped.

"The occasion calls for the presence of the entire Malfoy family. Our son has just achieved his mission and this must be marked accordingly."

She turned back to her mirror catching her husband's ice blue eyes in her own grey ones.

"He is not my son and neither yours. He might be your official heir but no Malfoy or Black blood runs in his veins."

Lucius gave a short and bitter laugh.

"Should I have presented our lord with our true issue? What do you think he would have done with squib? Theodore is now our son and a credit to us. You will attend tonight's festivities and you will act like a proud mother or you will regret it."

She gripped the diamond clip she was holding and glared at her husband as he left her suite. Even his steps spoke of unmerited smugness. Theodore Nott Malfoy had killed Voldemort's formidable enemy and Lucius could not be more pleased.

Narcissa fell sick. Horrible, arrogant Theodore would be feeling even more thrilled with himself. He would take center stage in the upcoming celebration and all attending would be fawning over the mean and ugly boy. The Dark Lord would honor him with some accolade.

It should have been her son. Her child should have been at his father's side in the service of their lord. But that would be unfeasible as Voldemort would not accept squibs. Most likely Draco would have been relegated to some demeaning task or simply killed.

Narcissa would not have allowed that. She would have taken her son to the farthest corner of the earth and away from death eaters. Or she would have joined the side of the light. It would all be different if she had Draco but her search for him had proven fruitless.

And now she had to go and pretend that Theodore Nott meant something to her when she wanted the troll as far away from her family as possible.

"Am I interrupting?" the well-known and well-feared voice of her older sister interrupted her dark thoughts.

"Bellatrix, what a surprise. I had assumed that you would be arriving with the Dark Lord's party."

"I decided to come earlier and greet my dear sister in her moment of celebration. You must be pleased at your son's prowess." The witch said slyly.

"Lucius' heir has proved himself adequate for his role."

"Ahh. Too bad he doesn't bear our blood. I am sure if you and Lucius should have been blessed with your own child it would have surpassed Nott's prowess."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed at her sister. Bellatrix was known for her double entendres.

"I refuse to dwell in what might have been" she said with a toss of neatly dressed hair. "I support my husband's choice as I should."

"That seems like a wise decision. I'm certain that it will work out in your favor. And now I will leave you to finish your preparations before the lord's arrival"

Narcissa nodded evenly. Something about Bellatrix tone had unnerved her. She had a suspicion that something about tonight's activities did not bode well for her family.

XxXxXx

A few hours later the formal dining room of the manor glittered with a plethora of antique gold dinnerware. Voldemort presided the table while Lucius, in fine embroidered robes, sat at the other end. His wife Narcissa was at his left and his heir at his right. The Dark Lord had yet to offer congratulations to either the boy or his adopted father.

Dinner had consisted of the finest in elf-made dishes and the French wine flowed incessantly.

"And now … a toast. Bellatrix send in my personal attendant with the champagne."

Bellatrix nodded and headed towards the sitting room that had been allotted to the guests.

Lucius' eyes radiated towards the Dark Lord's. He grew anxious when he saw a manic smile in the snake-like countenance.

"My Lord?" he asked rather fearfully.

"You are going to have to wait Lucius. I predict that it will be worthwhile."

The wizard's eyes wandered to his wife and caught the horror in her face.

TBC.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty-three

It was second nature to allot the Dark Lord a small tasting first and then wait for his approval to continue pouring. Voldemort did not reach for his wine glass but let it sit, uncaring that the bouquet was squib stood silent by his side as the combined gazes of the Malfoy family burned into him. He dared not meet their eyes. If he had done so, he would have seen that in the eldest Malfoy there was trepidation while in the youngest, rage. Narcissa Malfoy's eyes held something foreign to him.

Only the Dark Lord looked completely unaffected, if not amused, at the tension in the room. Oh, how he loved watching his followers writhe in his snares. It was particularly rewarding when the prey was the proudest of the purebloods.

Trapped like a fly, Lucius Malfoy tried to think of the words that would alleviate the fact that his true offspring stood before him and that the child had been his most closely guarded secret.

"M…my Lord, would you care for a different year? He ventured.

Voldemort gave him a very long look. The man seemed to shrivel beneath. Satisfied, the Dark Lord turned his serpentine countenance to the lady of the manor.

"My dear Narcissa. What say you of my newest acquisition? He is a little challenged, but I am sure good breeding wins out at the end. Do you?"

The woman nodded almost imperceptibly. "I think so."

The Dark Lord smiled. "Ahh, how surprising to hear you say that. Did you know that the child serving my drinks is not a wizard. He is what we call a squib"

"Yes, I know." She said quietly.

"Another surprise… How interesting can life be at times. However, do you know what happened to this child's parents? Dare you guess?...No?... well they were not happy with the child's unfortunate condition and saw it fit to get rid of him. Young Draco here has been in a muggle orphanage since then. Incidentally, it is the same orphanage that I lived in before Hogwarts."

Narcissa did not reply but tears fell silently down her face. Draco seemed to wilt even more.

"Your sister found him. I have to admit she seemed very surprised at her discovery. Draco comes as a shock to anyone who knows the Malfoy family intimately. Except for me that is."

Both Lucius and Narcissa raised their eyes at him. Confusion shone in their perfect aristocratic faces.

"No, I am not going to reveal what I meant just yet. I don't begrudge you your affiliation to Nott's son Lucius. The boy has pleased me. Let him remain your heir. However, I detect that Lady Malfoy may have another alliance. Am I correct?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Excellent, nothing prevails over a mother's touch no matter how belated. You may take Draco with you as Bella's talents lie elsewhere. I will entrust the boy's safety to you."

Narcissa nodded gravely and looked at her son. His face was white and his eyes impenetrable.

Lucius had remained silent throughout the exchange as his usually adept mind tried to process the subtle goings-on. Theodore was singularly pleased at having retained the Malfoy legacy although the squib's return was an unexpected factor. He would have to consult his birthfather as to how to proceed under the circumstances.

XxXxXxXx

Kreacher the elf had moved him from the tiny room he had been held in to Mistress Narcissa's chambers. For a minute he thought he was to resume his role as her servant but when no orders where forthcoming his confusion grew. Did they expect him to occupy this room? Sleep on the bed? He sat in a corner of the room and waited.

Draco was already asleep when Narcissa entered the room. The witch stepped quietly as she approached him. He slept on his side, curled up like a small animal and breathing softly. Her son. Her only son.

Narcissa swallowed a sob and sank to her knees, uncaring that she was wrinkling the delicate fabric of her robes. In wonder she took in the boy before her. In all the years she had not seen him he'd become a young man. Tall and beautiful like his father. Like her.

"Draco."

He burrowed deeper into the crook of his arm. Exhausted from fear and Bella's punishment, Draco slept on. She was loath to wake him but could not stand to see him on the floor. Taking a deep breath, she let her fingers ghost over his face. Draco's eyes flew open and he cowered from her touch.

"Mistress Malfoy…I…I am sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I didn't know what to do. Nobody told me anything." He pleaded shakily.

Narcissa shook her head reassuringly. "It's alright Draco. You mustn't think that you are here to serve us. That is not going to happen anymore. I promise you."

They both struggled as they rose. He would not meet her eyes although she held on to him. A slight tremor ran through the boy's thin frame but he trudged on.

"Master Lucius told me not to come back and I never did. I live in an institution but they came for me and brought me here. I have to leave now."

"Draco you're my son" she said steadily and waited for his response.

The boy shook his head. She saw that the gray orbs looked infinite and lost. When he spoke again his voice was frantic.

"I have to leave; I have to go back to the orphanage. They'll let me stay there until I'm eighteen. I'll have a job then…maybe serving in a muggle café or maybe sweeping floors. I don't care. I won't be afraid anymore. Nobody will hurt me. Nobody will make me wish I've never been born. Dobby… where is Dobby?" He looked around the large chamber. Narcissa took him in her arms.

"I'll call for him. But you need to calm down my love"

He remained unresponsive to the embrace and the reassurances. "I want to see Dobby again… and Harry."

"Please stop Draco. You frighten me."

He wept then… a pitiful and broken sound.

"I'm sorry. So sorry."

"Why?" she asked.,

"Because I am squib." He replied softly.

"I love you."

"I don't matter. Why can't they see that?"

The woman wept. "Draco… forgive me. I've hurt you so. My poor baby. My son"

He looked at her. Like a child.

"Mum?"

TBC.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

She held him in her arms and buried her nose in his soft hair. He smelled of spilled wine and dried blood that Bella's potion had not been able to banish. He would need a bath later, she thought, as she ran her finger across his moist cheek, gazing into his pretty grey eyes and kissing his slightly pointed nose.

Her boy. Her only son. She'd never known how warm he was. The sweetness of his breath through his fading sobs. She had been a mother for sixteen years but now she finally realized what it meant. How wonderful and heartbreaking it all was.

Being held by her was almost otherworldly to him. Draco remembered when he would stare up at Mistress Narcissa as she applied cosmetic potions to her skin from tiny silver-topped bottles. The morning sun would reflect on her mirrored vanity into a halo like glow around her face. He would be on his knees, as he polished the smooth, multicolored stones surrounding her fireplace. He'd been seven or eight then, thus innocent enough to think that she would someday hug him and let him touch her sun-kissed locks. But then he'd catch sight of his own stained, work-roughened hands and know that it would never happen.

And yet, here he was in his mother's arms. How strange and amazing.

A small and withered house-elf apparated in the farthest corner of the suite. He was wearing the stained rags that befitted his status in this particular household. Slowly and carefully he approached the Mistress' bed. Hope was a tiny bird beating its wings.

"Master Draco… is that really you?"

"Dobby? Dobby!"

Narcissa let him go and smiled as the teen flew to the waiting elf's arms, nearly tumbling the small creature down. Dobby's gnarled hands stroked the beloved face, chronicling what the years had done to his young Master Draco. He found the boy thin and paler than his heritage merited. Still, his eyes were still a clear grey warmed by the emotion shining in them.

"You are finally home, Master Draco. Dobby thought that something terribly bad had happened to Master Draco. That Master Draco was hurt or lost in the woods or eaten by an acromantula. Dobby looked everywhere but didn't find Master Draco. Dobby kept looking and looking and Mistress Narcissa tried many seeking charms but Master Draco had vanished into thin air." The elf's voice was shrill with emotion.

Draco shook his head while hugging Dobby even tighter. "Nothing like that happened to me Dobby. I went to the muggles and they took care of me but I always remembered you and Oblina and Ickis and Krummy and…Harry."

Dobby's eyes lit up, he knew what would make his Master Draco so very happy.

"Master Harry Potter came here looking for you. Oblina told Dobby so. He was very sad when he could not find you."

Draco gasped in disbelief. "Harry came for me? All the way here for me? Oh, Dobby, I never thought…"

Narcissa had risen from her bed and kneeled besides the pair. Tears spilled freely from her own eyes as she listened to her son.

Draco looked at his mother and Dobby and saw the concern and care in their eyes. His breath caught in his throat and his voice wilted into a mere whisper. "I never though it could ever be like this for me."

His unassuming words tore at the hearts of both the witch and the elf as they saw a glimpse of what Draco had carried in his soul. Narcissa's remorse burned in her chest but she knew that it had to be put aside for now if she was to protect her son. Only Draco mattered now. His safety and well-being was paramount to her.

Harry Potter meant the Order of the Phoenix and the Order could protect Draco from whatever the Dark Lord had planned for him. Dumbledore was gone but there was still other powerful wizards and witches associated with the light that would offer Draco a modicum of safety. There was also the Boy who Lived himself whose success she would now dedicate herself to. Harry Potter cared for Draco and would champion him when Narcissa no longer could. She had to find a way to ensure that her son found him again.

XxXxXxXxXx

Weeks Later

Theodore Nott Malfoy chuckled in glee at seeing his least favorite teacher being consumed by Nagini. Professor Burbage had been a bore and Muggle lover. She was much more interesting as a serpent meal.

The young wizard smiled proudly at his adopted father who sat in his customary spot at the Dark Lord's right side. Lucius Malfoy looked his usual aristocratic self in simple black robes that mimicked the Dark Lord's severe style. Theodore was also wearing a similar robe but his was trimmed in shining green piping, symbolizing his status as the unofficial prince of Slytherin and as one of the rising stars amongst Voldemort's followers.

As befitting a Slytherin and a Malfoy, Theodore had not batted an eye at the Death Eater-initiated scenes of torture and murder that the manor had been witness to these past few weeks. Even Pettigrew had balked at seeing the rivulets of blood from the repeated slashing hexes aimed at the victims. The endless wails of pain coming from the dungeons had sent Narcissa Malfoy running to her rooms to check on her squib. Theodore had taken it all in with the enthusiasm of a born sociopath.

They were awaiting the arrival of Severus Snape who would bring valuable information about the birthday plans of The Boy who Lived. All present knew that in just a few short days Harry Potter's luck would finally run out and he would be taken care of for good.

Then the Dark Lord's reign would truly begin.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Master Severus"

Snape turned in alarm to find the elf called Dobby groveling before him. Thought well-acquainted with this particular elf, Severus could not begin to fathom why he would address him so.

"What is it elf?" He said curtly as he had quite a few things to settle yet.

Dobby swallowed and braced himself. "Master Draco is here sir."

"What?"

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

The potions master was convinced that Dobby had been laboring under an illusion caused by too many of Lucius' Cruciatus curses until he saw the boy for himself. Very few things surprised him but the sight of Draco calmly sharing a meal with his mother was one image he never expected to see.

He was at loss as to what to say as he made his presence known.

"Master Severus!"

The young man greeted him his childhood protector with a happy grin. Severus nodded back almost imperceptivity. His eyes centered on Narcissa even as he addressed Draco .

"I came to Malfoy manor today on the Dark Lord's behest. How is it that you are here as well? Lord Voldemort is not known for his kind treatment of the magically challenged."

Draco sobered slightly. "I am here because he ordered it so. Two of his followers brought me back to the manor against my own will."

"And you Ms. Malfoy?" he coldly inquired.

"I am here for my son."

"So it appears." The traces of sarcasm made her almost cringe but Narcissa Malfoy was no simpering female.

"So it is Snape. I have to admit that I did not expect you to have known of my son's existence. How did you come about this knowledge?"

"A few desperate house-elves trying to save their young charge from a painful death. Tell me Lady Malfoy. Which one of you used Crucio on a helpless three-year old."

"Lucius did but I did not oppose him then."

"And now?

"I would die for my son." She acknowledged simply.

"It seems that Draco has forgiven you…" The squib nodded earnestly. "He is of uncommon innocence and good will. Rather unique for a Malfoy-born. However this does not explain why the Dark Lord wants him here. Do you have any knowledge?"

"None whatsoever. Bella and Lestrange brought him here against his will. Lord Voldemort entrusted his care to me and I have remained in this room ever since. I do not want him near any of them since Lord Voldemort is keeping the reasons to himself."

Severus glanced at the boy as he refolded his napkin and put the lids back on the silver platters for the elves to take away. He was trying to be discreet as he attentively listened to the exchange between his mother and the potions master. It seemed like he had not outgrown his inquisitive nature.

After a few moments of silence, Draco dared to ask his question.

"Master Severus sir. Do you know anything about Harry…Harry Potter that is?"

Severus eyes narrowed when the detested "Chosen One" was mentioned. He had forgotten that Potter had confessed his knowledge of Draco and that in fact he considered him a friend.

"The welfare of the Boy who lived is not something I devote myself to Draco. However, I am aware that the insufferable git is alive and well. At least for the moment."

Draco's breath hitched in unconcealed panic. "But sir that means that Harry is in danger now. There must be something we can do."

"I have never understood everyone's fascination with Potter. A more careless wizard with the exception of Neville Longbottom, I've yet to meet. Potter has no extraordinary talent at all. He has fought his way out of a number of tight corners by a simple combination of sheer luck and more talented friends. He is mediocre to the last degree, though as obnoxious and self-enamoured as was his father before him."

"Sir please don't talk about Harry that way. He is a great wizard. He…" Draco began eagerly.

"Never mind about Potter, Draco. Now what concerns me is your own wellbeing. I gather that this concern is shared by yourself Ms. Malfoy."

Narcissa nodded gravely.

"My commitment to that end is no lesser than yours. However, I anticipate that you will require further proof, magical proof, from me."

In response Narcissa held out her hand and looked straight into Snape's black eyes. He grasped it in his own. Narcissa closed her eyes and concentrated her magic into her words.

"Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco, thought difficult it may prove to be?"

"Yes" he answered simply.

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will," said Snape swore.

Draco watched fascinated as an oath transpired between the witch and the wizard. Red sparks sealed their promise. He was completely unfamiliar with that kind of strong, archaic magic but sensed that something important had just transpired and that he was in the middle of it all.

TBC.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A new dawn failed to soothe the troubled, heartsick boy. It was the first day of an adulthood that had come at a terrible price.

The white, downy feather was fragile in Harry's hands. Hedwig had been a beautiful bird and his first friend. How many more would he lose before it was all over? All those wasted lives for the chance that he might be the one to save the wizarding world. Dumbledore had believed and everyone else expected him to be their perfect warrior. It made him sick.

Mad-Eye had claimed a constant vigilance and yet he too had been sacrificed for Harry's sake. The well-being of those he loved was something unattainable when you are the Boy-Who-Has to Live to Destroy Voldemort.

He was so tired. A leaden weight had settled at the pit of his stomach and it grew heavier with each passing thought. The future seemed like a cavernous, friendless place where he could see no light and little hope.

Times like these made him wish he had someone who he could talk to. A someone who did not expect him to be more than a frightened seventeen-year-old coming to terms with the probability of his own demise. Ron and Hermione were his best friends and excellent allies but they too believed that he would deliver them from the threat of Voldemort. For them it was only a matter of time and luck. They did not really understand or share his demons. They did not see how uncertain he was and how he secretly wished it were not him.

Draco would understand. He had been cast in a thorny path as well. In all these years the missing boy had become a sweet memory to be prized in the darkest of times. He hoped that Draco had found a modicum of happiness and kindness in the muggle world. Harry hated to think that he was being abused as he had been at the manor. His friend did not deserve any of that.

A dark thought filled his mind. If Voldemort succeeded, he would not doubt extend his influence to the outside world. Muggles and squibs like Draco would be fodder for his Death Eaters. Harry could not let that happen no matter what.

He kissed Hedwig's feather and put it in his pocket. He could finally see the first hesitant rays of the sun in the horizon and wanted to be up before anyone else. They needed to plan and he needed to think. Whatever he did from now he would ensure that no one else died in his stead.

XxXxXxXx

The elves watched horrified as the large snake made its way to the kitchen seeking the heat provided by the stove. Lord Voldemort was not at the manor and the warming charms that he'd cast on the serpent's enclosure had faded long since. The dark green coils shimmered as they caught the cooking flames. Oblina and Krummy plastered themselves in the opposing wall. Fear was reflected in their large eyes and slanted ears.

It was early morning and they were expected to prepare and serve breakfast to the family and the Dark Lord's minions. With the serpent occupying the kitchen, it was a daunting task for the small creatures.

"What do we do?" Oblina hissed at her companion.

Krummy shook his head and shut his eyes in hopes that the creature would not see him.

Rolling her eyes, the female elf went in search of Dobby knowing that he was sleeping outside of Mistress Narcissa's door to protect Master Draco from any threats. She arrived just as he was stretching himself awake.

"Dobby, that dreadful snake has taken over the kitchen. We cannot begin the preparations for the morning meal."

"Oh Merlin's dragon! The Carews and the Lestranges are here. They'll be expecting a full meal when they wake."

At that moment the door opened and Draco stepped out wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. He smiled at Dobby and Oblina and embraced them eagerly.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully.

Even though it had been awhile the elves could not yet believe that their little Master Draco was back and they told him so.

He grinned. "I am not so little anymore, I think. I still want to help though and I haven't forgotten how make a good black pudding."

Dobby and Oblina exchanged glances. The male elf cleared his throat.

"Well Master Draco, there is something you should know…"

Moments later the young man and two elves were standing before the spacious Malfoy kitchens. Krummy had long gravitated towards the serpent free garden. The large snake was coiled and glanced at the newcomers in a bored manner.

Draco took a deep breath and swallowed.

"Please… go back to your master's rooms. There is work to be done here and it cannot be started if you remain."

Nagini looked up surprised. The bony prey had never dared to address her.

"Warm. Here." She hissed.

"I know and we apologize for the lack of warmth in your area. We will feed the fires in your rooms so that you will be comfortable."

Nagini assented and slithered away. The elves turned to look at the squib. Wonder and fear in their eyes.

"Dobby, Oblina what is wrong? Why are you looking at me that way?"

"We never… why we thought that… Oh."

"What?"

"Master Draco you are a parselmouth."

TBC. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven

Seventeen Years Earlier

Lord Voldemort looked on his newest acolyte approvingly. Augustus Rookwood was a worthy catch when one took into account his Department of Mystery connections. He had excellent access to that institution and just as Carew had promised, a grudge against his mudblood superiors.

The fact that the man was also a sadistic bastard only made him the more agreeable. He possessed a distinct ability of planning for all contingencies which the Dark Lord could be said to lack. Voldemort was more likely to put all his eggs into one exposed basket and trust his power to guide his plans.

Rookwood had come to his new master with an interesting idea to deal with Severus' damming prophecy. It involved a child which made it fitting. If he was to find ruin in one, then he could be saved by another.

It was old magic and forbidden since its inception. It required a sacrifice and an ideal vessel. Voldemort considered his options. He was certain that Bellatrix and Lestrange would proudly surrender any heirs but Bella was sadly infertile. Crabbe and Goyle had both produced inferior issue which he would not touch. Rossier was too young while Dolohov and Yaxley were not aristocratic enough. He did not want to risk weaker bloodlines affecting the outcome.

Ahh…yes. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They were aristocratic and pureblooded. What was more Bella had informed him that a young heir was already on its way.

The child was the vessel that he needed to ensure his future. Rookwood had promised an infallible ritual and Lucius would volunteer Narcissa to curry his favor. It would work.

Even if he lost he would have another chance.

In another form.

XxXxXxXx

Present Day

"I am a parselmoouth. That's magical right?"

Dobby smiled at the new light in the boy's eyes.

"Very much so master Draco. Only a few wizards in the world have that ability."

"I never knew. I have never been close to a snake before. We went to the London Zoo but the snakes were kept in a separate place where you needed to have extra money to go into. I saw frogs though but I could not understand them."

"It only works for serpents Master Draco. All kinds of snakes even cobras and runespoors."

"Oh wow! That is brilliant. Wait till I tell Harry…but no…no….it is not safe for him to know that I am here.

"But Master Harry Potter could help you and Mistress Narcissa,"

"No Dobby. Harry is too important and I don't want him to risk himself for my sake. I don't know what having this ability could mean. Maybe it is something that has always been a part of me and I never realized until now."

Dobby's gaze dropped to the ground. "I don't know Master Draco. When you were little we tried to teach you some spells but none of them took. We never thought to check for any other kinds of magic. It was bad of Dobby. Dobby is going to throw himself in the thorny bush now."

Draco shook his head in alarm. "No Dobby. It was not your fault. Master Lucius believed I have no power and he was right. This is probably something temporary and not worthy of anybody's concern. I shall not think of it anymore." Draco said dejectedly.

"What are you going on about squib? The Dark Lord said you are not to leave my mother's chamber."

Draco turned at the voice of his childhood tormentor. Theodore Malfoy stared down at him. His tall and robust body was covered in a resplendent green robe with the Malfoy crest visible on the lapel. He had taken to wearing such formal garments as he was certain that Voldemort would bestow some honor on him very soon and wanted to look as aristocratic as possible. It also would serve to remind the squib just who was the official heir.

"Mistress Narcissa…mother knows that I am here. She gave me permission to see Dobby."

Fury clouded Theodore's eyes. He pulled his wand from one of the robe's folds and pressed the tip against Draco's neck.

"If you think that you can come here and take my title away from me I swear that I will Crucio you until your ears bleed. You are not my father's son. You are nothing but a filthy squib that should always crawl before his betters. How dare you claim her as you mother. You are nothing but another Malfoy servant and that's all you will ever be"

Draco closed his eyes as the venom tore through his fragile optimism. He did not want the title or the galleons; all he wanted was a family. His mother had held him and it had been like a dream he'd long since given up on. Draco bore no resentment but fear had always been a companion. Theodore knew this well. He had planted those insecurities in the squib himself.

"Yes, that's right then squib. Remember who you are. Never forget that you were a misfortune for my family. A disgrace like you does not rate a home like this or a name like the Malfoys . As soon as Lord Voldemort is done with you we will return you to the infested orphanage from whence you came."

He put the wand away. Draco sank boneless to the kitchen floor. His face was reddened with shame. Theodore smiled.

"You will never be a Malfoy. You will never be respected and this will never be yours. I am the only heir and someday I will be the master of this place. My children will carry on the name and you will only be a bad memory."

"Mistress Narcissa… she said that she loves me. I just want to have a mum and you can have everything else." Draco said softly.

"Crucio"

Dobby cried out as Draco shook with the force of the spell. The boy's eyes rolled back and a garbled scream tore through the pain.

"Expelliarmus."

Theodore's wand went flying through the air at Narcissa's command. She rushed past him to her fallen son.

TBC.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Loathsome beast! How dare you hurt my son?"

Theodore Accio'd his wand and gripping it tightly, faced the angry woman. His voice was laced with hatred. "Father says that he is nothing but a insignificant squib and should be treated as such. Are you defying your husband? I am certain that he would be interested in knowing so."

Narcissa did not even blink.

"I will defy him and anyone else who thinks my son has no rights. He is not only Malfoy but also a Black and I swear to protect him to the last spark of my wand."

Draco was huddled in the floor as his body dealt with the pain of the Cruciatus. He had been cursed before but this time seemed worse. His mother was holding on to him but even her touch could not ease the torrent of feelings inside of him. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, and he wanted to punch Theodore's ugly, scowling face.

Sensing her son's turmoil, Narcissa apparated them back to her rooms. She did not want him to have to listen to Theodore's taunts even if the evil boy complained to her husband about her. She would deal with Lucius later. Now she had to focus on Draco.

Any sign of her son's distress was torture for her. It brought on a lot of dark memories. Narcissa remembered how small he'd been when she had cruelly rejected him. Draco had been a blond little thing stumbling around in poorly made clothes and so eager to please. She'd looked down on him as he followed Dobby around and became just another servant. It had been a shock to see him pushing a broom as large as he was down one of the manor's many corridors. However her husband's derision towards the boy and her own insecurities had convinced her that this was right and proper. Squibs could hope for no better life and in a way he was still being protected inside the Malfoy seat. She now saw the folly of that as he'd had no real protection. She had been brutal to him when he had only wanted love and attention. Now she was giving him that but she also had to give him a little strength.

She lifted his face and met his stormy eyes as he dealt with the last stirrings of the curse.

"Draco, you cannot let that dreadful boy make you feel inferior. He is not better than you. Theodore Nott is an impostor who has taken what is rightfully yours. You need to be strong to reclaim your birthright."

The young man turned away grimly. His throat felt raw and his voice was stratchy. "That will never happen. The manor's wards would never recognize me and neither will Master Lucius. I lack the magic to be able to wield any of the spells that the heir needs to know."

"I can help you." Narcissa promised quietly. Draco shook his head.

"No...mother. No matter what happens I never want to be like Master Theodore. I don't want to torment others as he has done. I don't know how to explain it exactly. It is just that I think that what I am has let me see the world differently than if I had been a wizard."

"I don't know what you mean."

Draco rose away from her and stood in front of the large windows. The pain had eased and the sun was peeking out from the heavy clouds. He took a deep breath and continued.

"If I had been Draco Malfoy the pureblooded wizard instead of Draco the squib servant, I could have been as arrogant and unkind as Master Theodore. Maybe I would have chosen to be a Death Eater and Harry Potter's enemy instead of his friend. I would have never grown close to the elves or understood that muggles have the same rights as wizards to be in this world."

Concern for her son was evident in Narcissa's eyes. "But my dear, you cannot be happy with so little. There is so much more for you in this house and in this world."

"Maybe it's been all those years I've been alone but all I want now is for you to love me. I don't want to disappoint you but I will never be more than what I am. To believe that a squib can achieve any sort of status in the wizarding world is useless. Even if I could find a way to stop it whatever the Dark Lord means to do to me".

"I will protect you Draco. The Dark Lord will never hurt you."

"I know mother but I don't wish for you to put yourself in danger. I think that if he means to hurt me he will do so. What is more important is why. I have nothing and if he wants me dead he would have killed me a long time ago."

"I have wondered about that too." She admitted with a sigh. Draco continued.

"So what is my purpose? I promise you that I will do whatever I can to foil his plans."

"He is very powerful my son. I don't want to see you put yourself at risk."

A sudden pop interrupted their exchange. Dobby the elf was out of breath and panting. He trotted over to mother and son.

"Mistress… Master Draco. There is been terrible news."

"What is it Dobby? Is it Harry?" Draco asked hurriedly.

Dobby nodded. "I overheard Master Lucius tell Master Theodore that the Death Eaters have taken over the Ministry of Magic and that Harry Potter has been declared a wanted fugitive by them."

Dread blanched the boy's face as his mother held him in an effort to quell the terror that had now befallen them.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Dark and dangerous days followed the fall of the Ministry. Fear spread among the populace who dreaded leaving their homes. The remnants of the Order of Phoenix assembled into an underground resistance and the whereabouts of Harry Potter remained a mystery. The Manor became the nexus of Voldemort's army. The ancestral home was infused with Death Eater magic so that an ominous atmosphere haunted its marbled hallways and gilded chambers. The Rossiers, Notts and Carews were constantly in attendance. Each tried to undo the other in cruelty and dogged obedience. Bellatrix and Voldemort came and went as did Lucius Malfoy. Strategy was planned alongside gruesome celebrations.

A feeling of mad euphoria had settled upon the most dedicated Death Eaters. Dumbledore was gone and now so was the ministry. The only thing standing before their total victory over England was one teenaged boy. It was only a matter of time before he fell into their ready hands.

But it would not be as simple. As the days passed without a sign of The-Boy-Who-Lived the Dark Lord became more agitated. His goal always seemed just out of reach. Frustration brought on anger which he quelled on his captures like the unfortunate Professor Charity Burbage. Her screams had awakened a slumbering Draco whose mother had to restrain him from rushing to help her. As a squib there was nothing he could do and she would not risk his safety. The next day he saw the house elves trying to banish the traces of blood from the carpets.

Voldemort's serpent had not been seen in the mansion for some time. The Dark Lord showed no concern so it was believed that the creature was doing his bidding. The elves were secretly happy at the snake's unexplained absence. She had taken to shadowing them as they went about their daily routine. Her eyes often gleamed with the promise of an elf dinner. Krummy the elf had barricaded himself in his room and refused to come out even for meals.

And then one day came the news that Harry Potter had been spotted in Godric's Hollow. Voldemort apparated away from the manor with vengence burning in his eyes.

Raw fear descended on Draco. He ran to his old basement room and tried fruitlessly to assuage the anxiety in his soul.

"Master Draco -- Are you okay?'

Draco looked up. "Dobby the Dark Lord is going after Harry. He set Nagini to trick him."

Dobby's ears drooped forlornly as he looked at the boy who he'd so carefully guarded. "I am so sorry Master Draco but we have to trust that Master Harry Potter will be smarter than that. The Dark Lord has yet to best him. He will not do so tonight either."

"I hope so Dobby. Merlin knows that I'd rather he hurt me than him."

Dobby smiled and laid a wrinkled hand on the boy's shoulder. "Master Draco you are so good to your friend."

"I think he is more than a friend Dobby. When I was in the orphanage and things got difficult I would pretend that he was with me. I know that it's silly and that I'm not a child anymore but I think I still need the fantasy. "

Draco smiled sadly and went on. "You know in the orphanage they taught me lots of things. There were so many things to read. I liked the plays best. My favorite was by a muggle called Shakespeare. I memorized some of the lines and would say them to myself when I missed him the most."

Dobby nodded and encouraged him to go on. Draco swallowed and let the words flow even as he blushed.

"For where thou art, there is the world itself,

And where thou art not, desolation."

Realization settled in Dobby's large eyes. He had wondered before but never voiced his thoughts. The elf had found out that these matters of the heart were often the most fragile to approach.

"Merlin be with you Master Draco. He is a great wizard and a good person. He is worthy of you."

"But I don't deserve him. He will probably marry into the Weasley family because he loves them and they are wizards like him. Oh gods Dobby---How will that hurt? But I'll not think of it now. There are more important things to worry about."

The elf gave his charge a warm hug. As usual Draco could not begin to see his own worth. It made Dobby unhappy.

"Master Draco. I think that someday you and Master Harry Potter will be together. Sometimes people belong to each other and I think that it is like this for you and him. He was very worried when he came looking for you and you were gone. It broke his heart not to know where you were."

At that moment Oblina the elf apparated into the room. She glanced at Dobby and Draco frantically.

"Master Draco the Dark Lord has returned. He says he wants you to come to him."

Dobby clung to Draco's leg as he rose to his feet. There was steel in the squib's eyes as he wordlessly made his way to Voldemort's chambers. Admitting his feelings to someone else had made him stronger. He might not have any magic but it seemed not to matter when there was so much to lose.

XxXxXxXx

In the Forest of Dean the-Boy-Who-Lived tried to calm his rising fear. Hermione had been quick to act but he'd come close to falling to Voldemort and Nagini. His unwillingness to listen to someone else had made him a poor leader. He would lose her just as he had Ron.

Everyone left him even if not by choice. At the end he would stand alone as he was meant to. The thought left him cold and miserable.

If he lived to see the end of this, he promised to himself to find the person that would understand and love him enough to never leave him. He hoped that such a person existed. His heart told him that it did.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The wing being occupied by Lord Voldemort was located on the western part of the manor. It was by far the most opulent area and was said to have housed several visiting ministers of magic and one Salazar Slytherin sometime after the Norman Conquest when the Malfoy family first settled in England.

Draco was slow to make his way to Lord Voldermort. Apprehension made each of his steps heavy. The young man paused in front of the ornate double doors and gripped the handle. He breathed deeply to calm the tremor in his hands.

This could be the end. Dobby had wanted to alert Narcissa but Draco had refused. He didn't want to risk his mother's safety. If Lord Voldemort wanted to hurt him he would do so even if she tried to oppose him.

Trying to master his fears, Draco opened the door and went inside.

A permanent spell had domed the high ceiling so that it looked like it belonged in a muggle cathedral. Rich designs covered every centimeter of wall space. Draco knew that friezes of Malfoy ancestors leading dark wizards against the soldiers of the light bordered the ceiling. Some scenes where even carved into the oak furniture which was covered in maroon damask and gold embroidered silk. Heavy velvet curtains hung in front of every window blocking the outside light. Only the medieval candelabras and the fireplace kept the gloom away.

The squib walked to the back of the room. Voldermort was seated in a chair that looked very much like a throne. His instinct told him to kneel but instead he met the Dark Lord's gaze straight on. The wizard smiled coldly.

"Ahh. I see there is a bit of the Malfoy pride in you. And here I thought your many travails had crushed it out. You might be more resilient than you look Draco."

The boy swallowed but looked on coolly. "What do you want?"

"No longer afraid are you?"

Draco shook his head. "You will kill me and there is nothing I can do about that. Why be afraid anymore?"

"A wise course of action. However it may do you good to know that your death may not be a guarantee. In fact if my plans go accordingly there will be no need for you to die." He countered smoothly.

"I don't understand."

Voldemort rose from his seat and came to stand in front of Draco. "There is much you don't understand boy. I am feeling magnanimous enough to enlighten you. Put simply, you are not who you think you are."

"What do you mean?"

"You were never a squib. In fact I am certain that you would have amassed quite a bit of power if allowed to proceed naturally. Unfortunately for you, I did not need another Malfoy acolyte. I needed a suitable vessel."

Uncertainty settled on the boy's countenance. "A vessel?"

"Yes, that is what you are. You are the most important piece of a plan that was crafted long before you were born Draco Malfoy."

"That's not my name."

"Ahh yes, your lost birthright. It was an unfortunate necessity and not the only sacrifice you would be called to make."

The Dark Lord's tone was almost apathetic. Draco's eyes were twin pools of fear.

"Magic." he said horrified

"Certainly. Your magic was destroyed while you were still in utero. I needed a clean vessel that would contain a piece of my own magic which by its foreign nature would not be accessible to you. "

"But why? I don't understand"

"The promise of true immortality has always been kept outside the realm of accepted magic. Fools were always afraid of even considering this most prized of gifts. Life is power and thus it remains forbidden but nothing is beyond my reach. I came to learn of vessels that could sustain life even when the body has been destroyed. Such vessels can preserve the soul or fragments magic itself. You are of the second kind. You carry a small part of my power embedded inside of you. If my current form is damaged beyond repair the magic that I wield as well as my soul will join that which you have. I will be reborn in you Draco. "

It was more awful that Draco'd ever imagined. "Why me?"

"You were the most fitting. Although I have surpassed my own unfortunate heritage I wanted to ensure that in my final coming I would be a true pureblood. Your genetic background pleases me. When I claim your form Harry Potter will feel the wrath of my true power."

Draco shook his head wildly. Fear and anger coursed through every vein. "I…you cannot. I will not be made a party to this."

A bony hand shot out from the silken folds and grabbed Draco by the neck. Voldermort forced the boy to meet his eyes.

"Silence squib! You have no say in this. I have granted you and your family the greatest boon. You should be proud of your contribution."

The squib tried to kick and scratch out of the Dark Lord's hold but he could not push him away.

"What? Be proud of being sacrificed? Of having grown up with my parents disdain. Of being laughed at or being reduced to a servant in my own home. Of…oh God… having to see my own family bring an outsider to replace me even as I was thrown out on the streets. Your great plans, Master, have brought me great misery"

Voldemort released him and grabbed his wand.

"Crucio"

Draco tried to resist and stand his ground but the cruel spell brought him to his knees. The energy coursed painfully through every bone and sinew burning a path as it went. The squib screamed in pain. His tortured cries made the Faustian creature smile.

"Now, now young Malfoy. I tried to be nice to you. After all you possess the body I may someday inhabit. Nothing is set in stone. If Harry Potter dies as he should then you will be free to do as you please. You may even be instated as some sort of ward of the Malfoy family. I am certain that Lucius will agree to give you a place in his household on my orders. Not as the heir but you would be protected and you could see your mother."

Draco struggled to rise to his feet. His entire body shook with pain.

"If you fail to please me then I will see to it that you are locked away and kept isolated until you die. Think on that Draco. You could be left alone in the dark with no one to speak to you or hear your cries. In fact I will let you experience some of that now. Kreacher!"

The house elf appeared and bowed before his master.

"Take this squib into the dungeons and lock him inside. I don't want anyone to attend to his needs until I say so."

Kreacher bowed and grabbed the weakened boy. The sharp crack of the apparition spell announced their exit.

XxXxXxXxXx

Weeks passed entombed inside the dark, moss covered rocks of the Malfoy dungeons. The cold seeped into his numbed body.

It was almost four days before Kreacher brought him some strong tea, buttered bread and a little milk. He would not answer any of Draco's frantic questions and the boy was left alone with his somber thoughts. He had no contact with his mother or Dobby or any of the elves besides Kreacher.

He would die or he would live and Harry would die. His existence was a mere convenience to the dark wizard who had manipulated it from its conception. Never in his life had he felt more lost. Draco wanted to go to sleep and never awaken to the nightmare that had become his life.

The lonely squib found himself curled on the pallet more and more as the days went by marked only by the arrival of meager meals. He consumed the elf's offerings and returned to the pallet. His heart was weak and his spirit almost extinguished.

A sudden and unfamiliar noise woke him from his stupor. He blinked as he saw a group of people being pushed into one of the adjoining cells. In the dimness he could not see their faces as they passed his prison.

Once the door clanged shut Draco rose from his bed and went to the bars of his cell. If he pressed against them he could communicate with his fellow inmates. He was starved for some sort of contact.

"Hello… who is there?" he tried nervously.

"What? Where are you?" A disturbingly familiar voice answered his call.

"I am in the adjoining cell. My name is Draco."

A gasp was audible and he could hear the person rushing to his own bars.

"Draco? Oh gods Draco. Is it really you?"

The squib's heart beat faster and for a moment he could not answer. It was HIM. His Harry was close enough to touch.

"Harry?"

A white hand extended across the wall separating the two cells. Draco grasped the hand in his as tears fell from his eyes.

"I've finally found you Draco."

TBC.

Author's note: I hope that seemed plausible. I have to warn you that the next chapter is very, very sad. For those that cry easily (like myself) get tissues.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The gloom of the dungeons was accentuated by a flickering torchlight that fashioned ominous shadows. Their voices carried through the stony partition between their cells.

"They don't know who I am." Harry said anxiously "and Bellatrix has taken Hermione."

"HERMIONE!" Ron Weasley called out.

"Be quiet Ron! We need to work out a way out of here."

They all heard Hermione's voice loudly from overhead. The mad witch who was her torturer also screamed but her words were hard to understand.

"We have to get to Hermione Draco. Do you know of any way?"

"There is no way out. The Malfoy dungeons are completely escape-proof." The squib said as he strained out a hand towards Harry's cell. The wizard grabbed it and for a moment it was only them.

"ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!" Bellatrix voice was harsh and wild.

Ron sobbed with grief as he tried to break the stone wall with his fists. Harry gripped Draco's hand tighter. "Voldemort is coming and he will recognize me but you and Ron and Hermione have to be safe. The Weasleys will protect you. I will try to distract Voldemort once he realizes that it is me."

"CRUCIO!"

Hermione's screams were echoed by Ron. All three heard the heavy, iron door leading to the dungeon open and a small rodent-looking man entered the area and headed towards the cells.

"We are going to have to try and tackle him." Harry whispered to Ron and Draco.

"Stand back!" came Wormtail's voice. "Stand away from the bars! I am coming in."

As soon as he had unlocked the door Ron and Harry launched themselves on him. The red-headed wizard pinned Wormtail's body against the bars. Draco reached out and pulled on his robes from his own cell further impeding the Death Eater. Wormtail dropped his wand and Harry grabbed it. The silver hand went for Harry's throat.

"No!" yelled Draco who was able to see them from his own cell.

"You are going to kill me?" Harry choked as he tried to free himself from the metal fingers. "After I saved your life when Sirius and Remus wanted to kill you?"

The hand dropped and reached for the throat of his owner. Harry and Ron gasped and tried to free him from himself. The hand had seized upon a moment of hesitation from the Death Eater and was reaping its punishment.

Seconds later it was over. Ron and Harry looked at each other and ran out of the cell. Harry stopped before Draco's door and used the keys he had taken from Wormtail to unlock it. The blond rushed to his arms.

"Draco." A prayer of thanks.

They only allowed themselves a brief hug before following Ron up the stairs. Draco held on to Harry's hand as they made their way to Bellatrix and Hermione.

All three crept quietly to the wing the Death Eaters occupied. Used to cleaning all manor areas, Draco knew of the secret passageways that could be used so that a house-elf did not accidently intrude upon the masters. A door hidden behind a painting led to an alcove which occupied one a shadowy corner of the drawing room where Bellatrix and Hermione were. Lucius and Theodore had joined them.

The Griffindor witch cried out in pain and Ron burst into the room with Wormtail's wand in his hand. Bellatrix turned to face him and pushed back her sleeve. She touched her forefinger to the Dark Mark.

"Expelliarmus". He roared and her wand flew into the air and was caught by Harry who in turn aimed a "Stupefy" towards Draco's father and his adopted son. Nott crumpled immediately but Lucius held on. His eyes flashed red with rage when he saw Draco by Harry's side.

His wand was pointed not at his attacker but at his own son.

"Septumsempra!" He snarled as a figure suddenly apparated before him.

"Avada Kedavra". Narcissa Malfoy's curse rebated throughout the cavernous room. She saw her husband fall dead even as his hex slashed into her belly.

Draco caught her in his arms as she fell. Red blood jetted from her entrails.

"MUM!" he cried as he tried to stop the bleeding with his hands. She shook her head and stayed his wrists with her fading grip.

"No my love. Your father put too much power behind this. I will be gone soon. You and your friends need to leave before the Dark Lord arrives."

"No mum. I won't leave you." He glanced to see Harry moving towards him. Ron had Bellatrix at wandpoint but the powerful witch was still holding on to Hermione.

"Draco you must go now. He wants you and he wants your friends.

The squib embraced his mother knowing it would be the last time. "I can't lose you. Mum. I just found you."

"My sweet Draco. My r…regret at not being your mother sooner will come with me p…past the veil. I cannot ask for your forgiveness but know that I love with you with all my heart. You have to be strong and find your path for I will try to guide you from wherever I may be."

Her voice was faint and her hand shook as she wiped the tears from her son's face. Death was painful but welcomed it if it would save her Draco. Narcissa Malfoy had finally learned to be a mother.

"Go my love!" she said and closer her eyes. Draco gasped as her breaths came to a stop. For a few moments there was nothingness. He barely felt Harry's arms around himself leading him away from the crumpled form of his mother towards Ron, Bellatrix and Hermione. Harry whispered into Draco's hair.

"We need to get out of here. I can feel Voldermort near."

"I can feel him too" he answered and his legs gave away a little. Harry caught him and pressed his body close to his.

"It's okay Draco. You are not alone."

Neither Harry nor Ron noticed Theodore stirring awake from the corner where he had fallen to the spell. His sudden movement caused Ron to turn his eyes away from Bellatrix.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!"

Bellatrix was holding a short silver knife to Hermione's now-unconscious form.

"Drop your wands," she whispered. "Do it or the little mudblood will soon join my sister."

Ron stood rigid but he let Wormtail's wand fall from his hands. Harry did the same with Bellatrix's.

"Good" she leered. "Theodore, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming for your Potter. And I am certain that he will include the squib in your demise."

At the last word there was a loud grinding sound from above. All of them looked upward and saw the crystal chandelier tremble and begin to fall.

Bellatrix, who was directly in its path, threw herself aside. The chandelier crashed to the floor in an explosion of crystal. Theodore doubled over as the chards entered his face.

As Ron went for the Hermione, Harry leapt over to the fallen Theodore and took the three wands away from him. Bellatrix screamed in rage.

Everyone stilled as a tiny, trembling voice announced from the doorway. "You must not hurt Master Draco."

The Death Eater witch snarled when her eyes landed on the elven servant. Dobby quickly scuttled towards Draco who was standing frozen and took both his hands in his large ones. His eyes were wide and anxious.

"Master Draco… you have to leave now." He told the bewildered boy.

"My mother Dobby… my mum is gone."

Dobby shook his head. "Dobby knows that Mistress Narcissa meant for you and your friends to be safe from the Dark Lord."

"How dare you filthy creature. You will pay for this." Bellatrix' voice was heavy with rage. "Theodore order the elf to step aside!"

Theodore paid her no heed. He was frantically trying to contain the blood pouring from his face. The witch growled and threw the silver knife with as much force as she could muster.

The tiny elf concentrated hard. His wide eyes crinkling as he aimed the full extent of his magic towards one goal.

Before Draco could realize he felt the unfamiliar pull of teleport. He swiftly turned to look at Harry and saw that he was surrounded by the blue haze of house-elf magic. Draco faded out of the manor just as the knife hit its target.

TBC.

Author's note: Although it may have seemed that I had abandoned this --fear not. It is almost complete at 39 chapters. I have slightly changed some of the content of the previous chapters to make it flow better. Thank you for everyone who is still reading and don't forget to review.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

They were outdoors and at the apex of a steep hill but Draco barely noticed.

"DOBBY!"

The elf was barely standing. The hilt of the knife was buried deep in his chest.

"Dobby –no—please don't. Someone please help us!"

Draco caught him in his arms as he fell. Elf and boy sank into the muddy ground.

"Dobby NO! Don't die, don't die---"

The elf's eyes found him, and his lips trembled with the effort to form words.

"Master…Draco."

And with a little shudder the elf stilled. His eyes only reflected the light from the stars and nothing more.

After a long while Draco no longer felt his knees. The rain was falling steadily and the temperature had dropped several degrees. Draco was hunched over to keep the cold drops from reaching Dobby's body. His soaked blond hair shadowed his face.

"Draco!" Harry called from the bottom of the hill. Ron stood next to him carrying Hermione in his arms. "Draco!"

The boy did not answer. He pulled the elf's body closer to him.

"Draco!" Harry was running up the slippery hill. He stumbled but managed to catch himself before falling on the ground. After a breathless sprint, he fell to his knees besides the pair. Draco did not acknowledge him.

"Oh Draco…Dobby…my God. I am so sorry. I should have found a way to stop her. And your mum, she was so amazing."

Draco stretched out his hand pulled the sharp blade from Dobby's body. He let it drop to the ground where the heavy rain soon sluiced the blood away.

Harry sat by Draco quietly until Ron reminded him that they were still not safe. Dobby had apparated them to the hills surrounding the manor with his last breath of magic. Voldemort was probably back and looking for them as they sat. Harry nudged the grieving blond.

"We have to go and find a safer place before the Dark Lord comes for us."

Draco raised slightly dazed eyes.

"You need to go. I'll stay here with Dobby and" and pointing towards the far off manor "with mum"

"I won't leave behind. You need to come with us -- Dobby too."

The squib took a shuddering breath and took a last look at the manor he had been born in as Harry's magic carried them to a temporary safety.

XxXxXxXxXx

Shell Cottage

Harry Potter felt helpless as he watched Draco place his guardian into a grave and arrange his tiny limbs so that he might have been just resting.

Ron, a frail Hermione, Fleur and Bill stood respectfully for the house-elf who had valiantly sacrificed himself to save the one he loved.

"I think we ought to say something." began Hermione. "It's what's due him." She took a deep breath. "Even though I really did not have a chance to know Dobby or Mrs. Malfoy I owe them my life and the lives of my friends. For that overwhelming gift I will be forever grateful."

She turned and looked expectantly at Ron, who cleared his throat and said in a thick voice. "Yeah… thanks, Dobby and Mrs. Malfoy."

"Thank you." Harry said softly as he helped Draco rise slowly to his feet. The squib stumbled a bit but Harry caught him in his arms. He was trembling and the wizard understood just how close his friend was to the edge. He would not be able to speak.

Holding Draco close, Harry waved his wand and a shower of earth descended on the makeshift grave. Draco buried his face against his chest and wept.

XxXxXxXx

Necessity had expanded Bill and Fleur's cottage by a few rooms. In the past these kinds of spells required a permit but since the takeover of the ministry such policies were no longer regulated. Thus Harry and Draco had their own rooms as did Ron and Hermione.

Harry put his friend to bed gently and quietly. Bill had lent a spare t-shirt and pajama bottoms to the cause. Draco was ice-cold so Harry waved new life into the fire and tucked the blankets around the blond.

"Stay with me." Draco beckoned against the pillows.

Harry climbed inside the covers and wrapped himself around the boy. He extinguished the lights and put his wand away on the bedside table. They did not say anything as they watched the flames blaze making shadows in the walls.

Harry drew Draco closer to him. His heartbeat drummed steadily against the younger boy's back. There was much to talk about and plans to reveal but for tonight only touch mattered. Everything else would have to wait until tomorrow.

He forced himself to remain awake until deep breathing revealed that Draco had fallen asleep. Only then did he close his eyes and rested his own weary mind.

Neither dreamed that night.

XxXxXx

Harry awoke to an empty bed. He sat up suddenly to find Draco standing before the open window facing the waking sea. In the grey morning light the pale boy was almost ghostly.

"Draco?"

He turned towards Harry. The wizard extended a hand and Draco gripped the offered lifeline allowing himself to be pulled back to bed. He sank on the mattress and curled around the covers and Harry's arms.

"How do you feel?" Harry whispered into the back of his neck. His lips were warm against Draco's skin.

Draco shook his head but said nothing. He had his back to Harry and froze when he felt a tiny kiss at his nape.

"Don't worry. I understand."

After a few silent moments Draco turned to face Harry. His eyes were reddened. He took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I can't understand…I can't believe that there could ever be a reason. Why Harry? Why did mother and Dobby have to die?"

"Oh Draco, I know it hurts but you have to realize that your mother and Dobby loved you very much. For them you were worth any sacrifice. They wanted you to live your life and be happy as you deserve."

Draco's eyes were squeezed shut. "I thought I had no purpose and no value. Now I know that it is much worse than that."

"What do you mean? Is it because you have no magic? It doesn't matter Draco and it doesn't change who you are." Harry said soothingly.

"I don't what to do."

"You could stay here with Fleur and Bill or maybe go in hiding with the Weasleys. They could protect you." He pulled him closer. "I need you to be safe."

"What about you?"

"There is something I have to do. Dumbledore entrusted me with a …mission I guess. It's important."

Draco shifted a bit and the tip of their noses touched. Harry smiled softly. "I wish I could stay here with you Draco."

The blond blushed slightly and looked away. "What do you need to do?"

Harry laid on his back and rested his head on his folded arms. He took a breath and began.

"It seems that Riddle has made plans to ensure that he remains alive even if he is defeated again. He's created these vessels --- Horcruxes as they are called. He put parts of his soul in these things and as long as they are out there he will remain immortal."

Draco swallowed with difficulty but it went unnoticed by Harry. "Are these vessels evil?"

"What? Well they have to be. They were created using the darkest of magic and require a sacrifice. I need to destroy them to destroy him."

A strange look settled on Draco's face. "I see. I want to go with you Harry."

"It's too dangerous. Riddle has made protected each Horcrux and getting to them is very risky. I couldn't expose you that Draco."

"He's already taken my mum an Dobby away. He's taken so much from me. I can't hurt him but I want to help you in any way I can even if it's only moral support."

"I don't think that's a very good idea…"

They were startled by a loud banging coming from downstairs. Wordlessly they rose from their bed and headed out to the door. They met Hermione and Ron in the landing.

"Who is that?"

Harry led the group downstairs in time to see Fleur come running out of the kitchen, looking frightened; Bill was on his feet with his wand pointing at the door: Harry, Ron, and Hermione did the same. .

"Who is it?" Bill called.

"It is I, Remus John Lupin!" called a voice over the howling wind. "I am a werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, and you, the Secret-Keeper of Shell Cottage, told me the address and bade me come in an emergency!"

Bill opened the door an Lupin ambled in with his head held high and an unfamiliar smile on his face.

"What happened?"

"Dora's had the baby. It was a boy! We've named him Ted, after Dora's father!"

Hermione shrieked

"Tonks has had the baby?"

"Yes, yes, she's had the baby!" shouted Lupin. Hermione and Fleur both squealed, "Congratulations" and Ron said, "Blimey, a baby!" as if he had never heard of such a thing before.

"Yes – yes – a boy," said Lupin again, who seemed dazed by his own happiness. He strode around the table and embraced Harry. He stopped before Draco. "I don't think we've met."

Harry nodded in Draco's direction. "Remus, this is Draco. Remember I told you about him."

Recognition settled on the man's weathered face. "Certainly Cousin Draco. How good to meet you on this wonderful day!"

Draco smiled shyly and asked "Cousin?"

"Most assuredly, my wife Nymphadora Tonks is daughter to your aunt Andromeda who is Narcissa Malfoy's older sister."

Sadness darkened Draco's face. "Mother is gone."

Lupin placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I am very sorry to hear that. She was… quite a remarkable witch. Your aunt Andromeda always remembered her fondly and wished for a chance to make peace with her. Unfortunately we are all limited by time but she will be most pleased to learn that you are well Cousin Draco."

"Does she know what I am?" he asked quietly.

"From what I've heard you are an exceptional kind young man. Your aunt Andromeda is a fair witch. She herself was rejected by her family when she did not marry a pureblood and did not mind when her daughter wedded a werewolf. She has worried about your wellbeing when we heard from Harry that you went missing."

Draco said nothing but sought Harry's eyes for support. The boy-who-lived recognized how remarkable it would be to learn that he had a family that he'd never heard about. It would be amazing yet unfamiliar at the same time. He grinned at Draco. Reassured the squib turned to Lupin and offered his hand.

"Thank you Cousin Remus -- for telling me."

"You are very welcome. I would like to ask you and Harry to do me the honor of becoming godparents to my son."

Both boys looked stunned but eagerly indicated their acceptance. Fleur brought out some butterbeers and wine for her guests who set out to toast the wonderful new arrival. For a few brief moments the war seemed distant.

TBC.

Author's note: Thank you for all your kind comments. Please continue to read and review as we come to the end.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Breathe Krummy. Just breathe. Come on! You know it is our duty. Don't be afraid --the House will help us."

Oblina was rubbing Krummy's shoulders while Ickis went searching for the anti-nausea potion.

It had not been a good morning for the most timid of the Malfoy elves. Things had been getting worse for the past few days and I was all they could do to contain it. The Manor was angry and they would have to act very soon.

They had lost seventeen rooms already and several more where on the process of sealing themselves up. The wine cellar had soured the French vintage and the staircases had begun to shift out of place. Portraits had lost their subjects and the specter of Delphinus Malfoy roamed the halls bellowing French curses in the wee hours of the night.

All the bathrooms had disappeared.

It was time.

The potion that Ickis gave Krummy had been laced with a little calming draught. All three elves held hands as they headed to the wing where all the Death Eaters were assembled.

Voldemort sat in his throne with Yaxley and Dolohov besides him. Bellatrix had been banished to the further corner of the room where she played with her hair and looked up nervously every time someone mentioned the name Harry or Draco.

Theodore sat by the fireplace and tried to keep the flames from dying out. He wasn't having much luck and only a few embers remained. He tried to mimic the precise wand movement that Lucius had taught him to command the manor but it was useless. The power remained elusive and he had a sinking feeling as to why this was so. The wards didn't work for him and now there were three house-elves glaring at the assembled Death Eaters from the doorway.

"LEAVE NOW!" All three shouted in unison. Krummy's eyes were closed and Ickis was holding Oblina's hand tightly.

Dolohov and Yaxley took out their wands as the room started to quake. Theodore ducked under a side table when the newly repaired chandelier started swinging. The white friezes came to life and the tiny carved soldiers along the walls shook their wands at the wizards. A delicate Sevres horse hurled itself at the invaders and only Yaxley's quick wandwork kept them from being pelted by hard paste porcelain. The collection of German Rosewater Ewers that lined the mounted shelves all exploded into silver gilt shreds. Clouds of soot rose from the fireplace and darkened the area as if someone had scattered a vial of Peruvian darkness powder.

The chandelier crashed to the ground sending tiny fragments of crystal flying everywhere. A wandless Bellatrix ran screaming from the room with Theodore at her heels. Large spidery cracks appeared in the domed ceiling. Each releasing a little shower of dust and gold flakes as the tremors strengthened.

Then Voldemort's chair started to lift itself off the ground. Dolohov clung to the legs and tried to force it back down. The ghost of Delphinus Malfoy pulled down his pants and Dolohov landed on Yaxley with his bare bum on the Death Eater's face.

The Dark Lord barked out spells as the chair started spinning midair. The elves looked on mesmerized as a squadron of marble garden nymphs climbed through the open windows and headed towards the fallen Death Eaters. Their stone arms seized them and effortlessly tossed out both onto the grounds.

Only Voldemort remained. Chunks of ceiling rained down on him. He snarled and slashed his wand up and down in an attempt to still the wards. The walls started to cave in. With an angry cry he dissapparated out of the manor.

The elves cheered as the manor started to immediately right itself. The room stopped shaking and the ceiling became whole once more. The portraits descended on their frames and the dust cleared. The ancient Malfoy wards stilled as if waiting for their new master.

"You know what this means?" Oblina asked grinning.

Ickis clapped his hands and Krummy did a little dance.

Now all they had to do was wait.

XxXxXx

It was a strange feeling being invisible. He walked next to Harry and matched his steps as closely as he could. They were draped under James Potter's invisibility cloak.

Hermione, polyjuiced as Bellatrix Lestrange, led the group followed by a transformed Ron Weasley. She stopped before a nondescript wall in front of them and pulled out the Death Eater's wand from her robes. Draco bit back a surprised yelp when the bricks began to whirl and spin. A hole appeared in the middle of them, which grew wider and wider until it formed an archway onto Diagon Alley.

It was Draco's first time in the fabled street. He had anticipated the marvelous shops where brilliant things like wands and potions were sold. Harry had told him about Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlor and the Magical Menagerie. He wanted to see the new Firebolt at Quality Quidditch supplies.

But the street was almost deserted. Many shops were boarded up and only those dedicated to the Dark Arts were still functioning. Dejected looking witches and wizards sat on the abandoned stoops. Their hands were raised in hopes of a spare sickle or a knut. Beggars --- Draco thought and a deep sadness settled in his heart. Everything was so wrong.

As they moved through the street the wandless beggars shrank away from Hermione's polyjuiced form. Draco could tell that this bothered her but she trudged on with her head held high like Bellatrix.

At last they came to stand in front of Gringotts' massive doors. Hermione and Ron took deep breaths and went inside holding the door open briefly so that Harry and Draco could enter unnoticed. The faux Bellatrix stepped forward in front of an attending goblin.

"I wish to enter my vault" she said as haughtily as she could.

"You have… identification?" he asked.

"Identification? I --- have never been asked for that before." She exclaimed – displeasure was thick in her voice.

Harry began to panic and without thinking it twice whispered "Imperio". The goblin adopted a goofy smile and called out for the Clankers.

A few minutes later they all sat in a little cart that dove through the labyrinthine passages sloping downward all the time. It was difficult to hear anything over the rattling of the cart on the tracks but Harry could feel Draco's rapid breathing. He grabbed his hand under the cloak and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The squib leaned against him slightly.

They reached the deeper parts of the caverns where the stalagmites rose in jagged points from the mineralized floors. Ron gasped when he saw a waterfall arching over the path ahead of them but could not stop the cart. Water spurted on them knocking the cart out of its track. The vehicle crashed against the rocky wall sending all its occupants to the floor.

Harry was the first to react and pulled Draco to his feet. They both gasped when they saw that Hermione and Ron no longer looked like the Death Eaters they had been impersonating.

"The water must have washed away the effects of the potion" Hermione established as she leaned against Ron. Her eyes held fear in them. "We must assume that they know we are here --- and that they have set their defenses on us. We have to get out of here"

Harry recast Imperio once more on the goblin to have him follow them. They sprinted through the crevice-ridden pathways of the ancient bank. Harry held on to Draco's hand as to not lose him and saw that Ron did the same for Hermione. And they turned a corner and saw the thing for which Harry had been prepared, but which still brought all of them to a halt.

A gigantic dragon was tethered to the ground in front of them, barring access to four or five of the deepest vaults in the place. The beast looked neglected and the milky color of its eyes gave away that it was blind. Heavy cuffs imprisoned his legs but they did not hinder him when he spat a jet of fire that sent them running back up the passageway.

The unperturbed goblin took out his clankers and the dragon retreated immediately. With the same breath he moved towards the vault that the dragon had been protecting and put his hand in the imprint of the massive door. Immediately the door slid open and the group walked in.

Harry wasted no time "Find the cup" was his only instruction to his allies.

As expected, Bellatrix had charmed the contents of the vault. The galleons and priceless items were protected with very strong magic. As soon as Hermione gripped a likely chalice it multiplied so that the original was no longer accessible.

"What do we do?" asked Ron.

"Don't touch anything else… and keep looking." Harry ordered.

It was Draco who saw the small unassuming cup sitting on a high shelf. The carved badger was visible.

"Good job Draco. Now how do we get it down? It must be attuned to Bellatrix and the Dark Lord" Hermione assured them.

Draco thought for a moment and without saying a word he climbed the shelf and pulled the cup down. The remaining trio looked on with bewildered expressions. "Ill explain --- someday." He said evenly.

They rushed out of the vault in time to see the goblin shake the last vestiges of its curse.

"Thieves! Thieves! Help! Thieves!" He vanished into the midst of the advancing crowd of goblins, all of whom were holding daggers.

Harry knew that there was only one way out now.

The tethered dragon let out a roar, and a gush of flames flew over the goblins. They fled. Pointing his wand at the thick cuffs chaining the beast to the floor, Harry yelled.

"Relashio!"

The cuffs broke open and Harry dragged his group towards the path directly in front of him.

"Harry --- Harry--- what are you doing?" cried Draco.

"Get up, climb up, come on---"

Too shocked to contradict him, Hermione, Ron and Draco climbed on the dragon's back. Harry dug in his knees and hung to the greenish scales as the dragon opened his wings. He could hear Hermione screams as the dragon knocked the assembled goblins aside and soared into the air. Its wings scraped the ceiling as it instinctively dived toward the passage opening.

The dragon opened its mouth and its fire blasted the tunnel open. The ceiling was demolished as the dragon fought its way to it to freedom. Draco held on to Harry's waist tightly. Hermione spelled the pathway even larger and at last the dragon freed itself from the Gringotts vault.

Goblins and wizards shrieked and ran for cover as the marbled floors and ceilings of the hallway came tumbling down. The dragon continued its single-minded journey. Freedom beckoned with tantalizing scents on a sensitive nose. The creature forced its way through the impenetrable metal doors into Diagon Alley where with an overjoyed burst of strength it spread its wings and soared into the sky.

They climbed higher and higher. London became a kaleidoscope of green and gray. The cool breeze soothed Harry and calmed his overwrought nerves. Somehow they had managed the impossible. Behind him Ron kept swearing at the top of his voice, and Hermione seemed to be sobbing in relief. Only Draco remained quiet. Harry turned slightly to see his friend no longer clinging to him but holding his arms out just like a bird in flight. His eyes were closed and the wind tousled his blond locks. The wizard's eyes softened in understanding. It was the first time Draco had flown.

The dragon climbed higher and higher until they were flying through the clouds. They soared through the flowering countryside and clear blue lakes.

"When he gets low enough into the water we have to jump." Harry yelled over the loud wing-flapping.

They all agreed. Hermione rather faintly but when the time came they all followed Harry's lead.

The drop was greater than they thought so they plummeted hard into the cold water. They emerged, spluttering and gasping to see the Dragon fly on to its sought-for-haven. Harry searched for Draco who was paddling to his side.

With much effort they made unto the slippery glass of the shore. Hermione and Ron sank to their knees while Harry tumbled into Draco. Tired green eyes met warm grey and for a moment it was only the two of them. Without thinking… without knowing exactly why their moistened lips sought one another and Draco Malfoy had his first kiss.

TBC.

Author's note: Sorry it took so long. I was on vacation. Then I was recuperating from vacation. Hope to have the next chapter out soon. Please keep on commenting.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

He would remember that kiss well into his later years. Where Cho and Ginny had made his heart pound, Draco had made every cell in his body burst with something that was a lot like magic.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Hermione smiling at him as if he was merely confirming something she'd known long ago. Ron seemed horrified but did not say anything as Harry turned to Draco who was lying on the mossy ground with his arms over his head and a happy look in his eyes even thought he was dripping wet.

Oh Draco.

Harry took out his wand and charmed Draco dry. The object of this newfound attraction was small, scrawny and blond. He was wearing an oversized blue jumper that had belonged to Bill Weasley and jeans that had long seen better days. The hair was a bit shaggy but soft and fell over his eyes. And oh his eyes…He could lose and find himself in them.

But what really touched him was the kindness. He'd been rejected and humiliated for so many years but he'd never grown bitter. Whereas Harry had felt resentment, Draco had kept it at bay. He was patient and sweet and Harry thought he loved him.

If only there was more time to explore this most intense of emotions but knew they had to get up and continue onwards. Hermione was already clearing her throat loudly. Ron was still frozen in horror.

"What are we going to do now?" said Hermione finally but with a smile. "He'll know, won't he? You-Know-Who will know we know about his Horcruxes"

Harry rose and helped Draco to his feet. The blond leaned towards him and planted a tiny kiss on his neck. Ron turned to Hermione.

"Maybe they'll be too scared to tell him? He said hopefully. "Maybe they'll cover it up—"

The sky, the smell of lake water, the sound of Ron's voice and the feel of Draco's body near him faded away. Pain cleaved Harry's head like a sword stroke. He was standing in a dimly lit room and on the floor at his feet knelt a small, quaking figure.

"What did you just say? His voice was angry and cold but fear burned bright red in him. The one thing he had dreaded—but it could not be true, he could not see how…

The goblin was trembling, unable to meet the red eyes high above his.

"Say it again!" snarled Voldemort. "Say it again!"

The goblin stammered terrified. "My… Lord…we tried…we really did to stop them but they broke into the Lestranges' vault."

"Who? Who broke into the vault?"

"Harry Potter and three accomplices…they took a small golden cup with them"

The Dark Lord let out an animalistic cry of fury. It could not be. How could the boy have known?

The hapless goblin let out a guttural scream as the Dark Lord slashed him dead. The death eaters that were assembled fled for their lives. Bellatrix and Theodore Nott threw others behind them in their race for the door. Voldemort's wand fell again and again and the bodies piled up.

In his mind the vision of all his carefully constructed safeguards flashed before him. The diary—gone. The cup---stolen. What about the ring, the diadem and the locket? Nagini was safe but she wasn't the only living vessel.

The boy. He had to see to all his possessions.

Harry's eyes flew open and he forced himself back to the present. He was lying on the banks of the lake. Draco's worried face hovering before him. Harry looked past him to Hermione and Ron.

"He knows. He is going to look for the horcruxes and the last one is at Hogwarts. He is going there last because he thinks that Snape will keep it safe for him. We have to find it before him."

He stood up ignoring Draco's offered hand. The blond recoiled in bewilderment. Just a moment ago he had been kissed by Harry and now he would not even look at him.

"We can't just go, we haven't got a plan, we need to—" cried Hermione.

"We need to get going." Said Harry firmly. "Can you imagine what he's going to do once he realizes the ring and the locket are gone? What if he decides he needs to have the Hogwarts Horcrux near?"

"How are we going to get in? The Death Eaters are there." 

"Let's get to Hogsmeade and think of a way then."

He started walking forward followed by Ron and Hermione. Draco stood still and forgotten by Harry. With his head down he trudged behind them wondering just what could have gone wrong.

TBC.

Author's note: Thank you for all your kind reviews. To Kittendragon: Lucius was killed by Narcissa when he tried to attack Draco. To betram-lee : I am sorry if I did not make it clear that this was slash. I think that I had indicated on the first chapter. Nevertheless I plan to keep it very light until the very end.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

What greeted them upon setting foot in the village of Hogsmeade was startling. The air was rent by a blood curling scream and Harry knew that they'd been caught. The door of the Three Broomsticks burst open and a dozen Death Eaters rushed forward, ready for violence.

All four were crouched under Harry's invisibility cloak that had apparently expanded enough to protect them. Six of the Death Eaters rushed towards them: Harry Ron, Hermione and Draco backed away as quickly as possible down the nearest side street. The Death Eaters missed them by mere centimeters.

"Spread out. He's here" A hooded Death Eater proclaimed loudly.

Under the cloak Draco's panicky breathing stilled when Harry laid a warm hand on his shoulder. The squib turned to him and the wizard could smell the saltiness of tears under the gloom of the gossamer material. Remorse settled on his shoulders. He'd forgotten how susceptible the blond could be. Harry longed for an opportunity to make things clear but now wasn't it.

"Let's just leave!" Hermione whispered. "Disapparate now!"

Ron agreed but before Harry could reply a Death Eater shouted.

"We know you're here, Potter, and there's no getting away! We'll find you!"

"They were ready for us," whispered Harry. "They set up that spell to tell them we'd come. I reckon they've done something to trap us here."

They were pressed so close that Draco could feel Harry's heart pounding fast and strong through his thin jumper. He tried to focus on that sensation but soon raw anguish took a hold of his own heart. The air became heavy with grief and Draco wanted to sink into the ground and never get up again. His mother's dying form interposed with that of Dobby's. Both of them breathing their last because of him… because of what he was. He was a tool, a travesty for a madman who wanted to tear the world apart. And the memories… all bad, all painful. He would never be good enough for Harry. He was evil. He was better off dead.

It had gotten pitch dark and all warmth had been sucked from the air. "Dementors!" Ron whispered and indeed a foul specimen was gliding towards them with its brothers in its wake. Dragging, rattling breaths rent the air as they tasted Draco's despair.

Harry raised his wand: He could not, would not let anyone suffer the Dementor's Kiss, whatever happened afterward. It was of Ron, Hermione and mostly Draco that he thought of when he whispered, "Expecto Patronum!"

The silver stag burst from his wand and charged: The dementors scattered and there was a triumphant yell from somewhere out of sight.

"It's him, down there, down there, I saw his Patronus, it was a stag!"

Before Harry could decide what to do a rough voice to the left of him urged. "Potter, in here, quick!"

He obeyed without hesitation and all four hurtled through the open doorway.

"Upstairs, keep the cloak on, keep quiet1" muttered a tall figure, passing them on his way into the street and slamming the door behind him.

Harry soon realized that they were in one of the rooms of the Hog's Head Inn. He looked around the small area A stone fireplace gave the space some warmth. A single large oil painting of a blond girl hung above it.

He could hear shouting bellow and looked out to see the Hog's Head barman convince the assembled Death Eaters that the Patronus they had seen was his own horned goat one instead of the famed Potter stag.

A few minutes later they heard loud, heavy steps coming up the stairs and into the room they occupied. Harry let the cloak fall when he was certain that it was their savior.

"Thank you," said Harry. "We can't thank you enough. You saved all our lives."

The barman grunted as Harry approached them.

"You're Aberforth."

He said nothing but bent to light the fire.

"We need to get into Hogwarts. Could you help us do that."

"Don't be stupid, boy," said Aberforth.

Draco drew nearer Harry and scowled at the large man. Aberforth looked at him curiously.

"I never have seen you around these parts. Who're you?"

"I am Draco." He said with more bravery than he felt.

"Draco what?"

Looking up at the intimidating old man with the piercing blue eyes the squib forgot himself for a moment and blurted out: "Potter"

Harry froze. Hermione gasped. "What?" shrieked Ron.

Realizing his mistake, Draco sought Harry. His entire demeanor was apologetic and vulnerable.

"I'm sorry. It's just that they asked me for a last name in the orphanage and I didn't have one to give. I thought… I thought that I would never see you again so I gave them yours. It was like keeping a little of you with me."

Something indistinct stirred below the wizard's belly. He looked at Draco who had his head bowed in terrible shame. There was nothing for it.

He was in love. Voldemort and his plans be dammed.

Harry took Draco by the arms and pulled towards him. He pressed his lips against Draco's quivering ones. The room melted around their embrace as Draco parted and allowed Harry inside. The wizard was emboldened and his tongue ran the gamut of the blond's warm mouth. He licked the roof and tickled the tip of his tongue with his own. Draco moaned and closed his eyes in bliss.

And then Ron made a gagging sound.

They broke apart reluctantly and faced their audience. Hermione was holding on to a greenish Ron while Aberforth had a knowing look in his eyes.

"No wonder my brother liked you so much. You reminded him of himself."

"What, who and huh?" Ron spluttered and Hermione dug through her beaded bag for a calming draught.

"My brother Albus of course."

"Headmaster Dumbledore. Albus. That Dumbledore."

"Why yes. You mean you didn't know? All his robes had spangles on them and he was always sucking on a lolly. Did you mean to tell me that didn't clue you in?"

"We thought he was eccentric." Ron murmured, deeply troubled.

"Yup. Eccentric like a spotted, purple cockatrice. How dim are you kids?

Aberforth did not get his answer. The portrait of the blond girl had retreated to a long tunnel painted behind her. They watched as she was swallowed by the darkness.

"Er _-- what---?" Ron began, confused once more.

"There is only one way to Hogwarts," said Aberforth. "You must know they've got all the other secret passageways covered at both ends, dementors are guarding the perimeter."

"But what…" said Hermione, frowning at the picture.

A tiny white dot had reappeared at the end of the painted tunnel, and now the painted girl was walking back toward them, growing bigger as she came. But there was somebody else with her now, someone taller than what she was, who was limping along, looking excited. His hair was longer than Harry had ever seen it and he looked worse for wear. The two figures grew more until only their heads and shoulders filled the portrait. Then the whole thing swung forward on the wall like a little door, and the entrance to the real tunnel was revealed. Out clambered Neville Longbottom, who gave a roar of delight, leapt down form the mantelpiece, and yelled , "I knew you'd come! I knew it, Harry!"

Shocked beyond belief Harry, Hermione and Ron all spoke at the same time.

'Neville – what the ---how—"

"Oh Neville, it is so good to see you."

"Neville did you know that Dumbledore was gay?"

TBC.

Author's note: Yeah I know, whenever I try to write anything remotely sensual I just get awkward and weird. P.S. The cockatrice is actually part of the HP world. It is half rooster, half lizard although not usually purple or spotted.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"What did you miss the flowered bonnet at Christmas? I thought the high heeled boots gave it away." Neville responded amused.

Ron blinked. Hermione nodded. Neville went on.

"Also Fawkes is pretty flaming and so bent he is crossed-eye" He finished solemnly.

Ron's lips twisted upwards a few millimeters. Harry crossed his eyes and the redhead burst out laughing. Hermione and Draco breathed a sigh of relief and joined him.

When the laughter finally died out the wizards noticed that Neville looked like he'd been in losing fight with Hungarian Horntail.

"Neville, what's happened to you?" asked Hermione.

"What? This?" Neville dismissed his injuries with a shake of the head. "Never mind this. What I want to know if it's true that you guys broke into Gringotts and escaped on a dragon. Terry Boot says you did."

"It's true," said Harry.

"I knew it. But what were you doing? You must have gone there for a reason."

"It's complicated Neville. By the way let me introduce you to Draco."

"Hullo Draco." Neville said extending his hand. "I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Nice to meet you." Draco said softly while taking the Gryffindor's large, warm hand in his pale, slim one.

"Draco is--- he is very important to me" Harry said as he glanced at the blond with eyes that were intensely green.

All were silent. Draco blushed deeply and averted his face.

Neville cleared his throat loudly as to shift the conversation to the matter at hand. He eagerly related the situation at Hogwarts from the Death Eater abuse to the student rebellion that had sprung among those loyal to Dumbledore and Harry. Harry listened intently and gauged his next move. The last Horcrux was at Death Eater-ridden Hogwarts and they needed to go there.

XxXxXxXx

Draco's first impression of Hogwarts was one of confusion, colored hangings, maps and many faces. He stood back shyly as Harry, Ron and Hermione were embraced by a multitude of allies and looked anxiously about the cavernous room. Hogwarts. He and Dobby had dreamed about Hogwarts. For them it had been a wondrous place full of possibility where the stairs shifted and the ceiling was peppered with stars. It was the enchanted castle in all his storybooks. When he was little he had thought that he would go there and cried when Dobby gently revealed that for him there would never be a letter. Even then he had taken care to stay close to a window on the day he turned eleven. His eyes scanned the cloudy sky until it turned dark and he had to go to bed. And now he was here.

The hanging at the center of the room bore a golden lion emblazoned on scarlet. He recognized the Gryffindor lion from one of Harry's letters. Draco looked for the Hufflepuff badger and the Ravenclaw eagle. He had a feeling that he would not find the Slytherin snake anywhere among Harry's friends.

At last Harry was free from the throng and he quickly introduced Draco who he knew would be feeling a bit out of place. The wizards welcomed the squib warmly and Draco tried to keep their names straight but after a while Corners, Patils, Boots and Goldsteins all blended into an indiscernible mass of people. Draco was shaking yet another hand when from the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red tackle Harry onto the floor. He turned quickly and saw that the tackler was actually a tall girl with long auburn hair who was holding on to Harry and crying at the same time.

His confusion must have reflected in his eyes for Seamus said evenly "That's Ginny Weasley. Harry's girlfriend."

XxXxXxXx

He was so stupid. He'd believed that someone could find something to love in him. Why couldn't he learn that love wasn't something that he could aspire to?

Draco had excused himself and gone to the bathroom that the Room of Requirement had provided for its occupants. He had washed his face and now stood in front of the mirror. His hands were clasped to the rim of the sink. His grip was tight on the cold porcelain and his gaze was fixed on his reflection.

Draco's eyes burned with the tears that were threatening to defeat him. He struggled to hold them back because he had to be strong. For once in his life he needed to be strong.

The door opened and Draco turned to see Harry shuffle inside. Draco turned back to the mirror and watched as the wizard approached him.

"I want to explain." He began warily.

Draco shook his head. "No. It's alright. I understand." He turned from the mirror. "I understand perfectly."

"What do you mean?"

"This is a very difficult time for you. You've got the Dark Lord threatening you and your friends and then what happened at the manor and at Gringotts. It confused you. I get it."

"I don't think you do."

"You don't want me to feel bad. You want to protect me from the truth. It's alright…." He said sounding suffocated. "I know that I am … and what I can never be."

"Be what?"

"Yours."

"Draco don't" The boy-who-lived took him into his arms and he let his pain and uncertainty out. Any semblance of strength had abandoned him and he sobbed like a young boy. Harry was wiping his tears away while murmuring reassurances. He waited patiently for the blond to calm down and spoke when only a few sniffles were left.

"What I feel for you is so new and wonderful. I've believed for a long time that I would not see you again and your absence was something excruciating. I didn't know where you were and after a while I convinced myself that you had found happiness so that I could go on. Eventually it got a little easier and I resigned myself to memories. I allowed myself to find new attachments and one of them was Ginny Weasley."

Draco buried his face in Harry's shirt.

"Don't—it's not like that I didn't stop caring for you because of Ginny—I care for you--- I more than care for you but now it's not the time. There are things I have to do before I can have my life but I promise you that it will include you."

Draco nodded but knew inside the impossibility of this. "It's okay Harry" he reassured the Griffindor. Harry smiled at him and drew him even closer. After a few more moments of shared comfort Draco pulled away to wash his face and straighten his disheveled appearance. Harry waited and together they went back to the fray.

XxXxXxXx

Ginny knew that something was wrong when neither her brother nor Hermione would look at her directly. The youngest Weasley was also the brightest so it took very little for her to realize it had something to do with Harry's squib friend.

Before this present strife had begun she and Harry had gotten very close. She'd been led to believe that once Harry ended the Voldemort threat she would be by his side. But now things were not so certain.

As Harry asked the assembled Ravenclaws about Rowena's diadem she focused her attention on Draco. There was nothing special about the boy. He was skinny and carried himself rather unassumingly. He was wearing her brother Bill's castoffs but the metallic grey jumper brought out the silver in his eyes. She supposed his face would be attractive if it wasn't so thin it looked pointy. The blond, almost white, shaggy hair got on her nerves. But what made him so unsuitable for the soon to be savior of the wizarding world (she had no doubt of that) was the fact that he was a squib and did not belong among wizards of Harry's caliber.

She remember from the time he'd come to the burrow for Christmas dinner. He was polite enough if a little shy. It had not bothered her then although she'd been unhappy when they'd caught the snitch at the same time and a very odd look had passed between them. She was young enough to tell herself that it had been nothing and that Harry would be hers someday. Ginny figured that someday would be soon.

No. She would not let this boy take away what she had earned She'd been patient through Harry's infatuation with Cho. She needed to get him away from Harry, that much was certain.

TBC.

Author's note: Sorry for the delay. Although I have written this story up until the end I wasn't completely satisfied so I've been doing some rewriting of some scenes. Any ideas as to what Miss Weasley will do. She is not evil just jealous. --- Also, a big Thank You for all your comments. I appreciate everyone of them.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Asking the Hogwarts' ghosts about the location of the Ravenclaw diadem proved to be an exercise in patience but at last Harry knew what he needed to find it. With Draco at his side he ran through the most secluded corridors of the castle trying to protect the squib from being hit by a stray hex. He made the blond wear his Cloak of Invisibility. The Order and the D.A. were fighting back. He ached to join them but first he needed to finish this.

The Room of Requirement had sealed itself again after its occupants had taken to the halls of Hogwarts. The wall that concealed it was beginning to crack and shake. Dust filled the air as the castle tried to keep itself from being breached by the Death Eater forces that had assembled outside.

He breathed deeply and tried to clear his mind. Draco touched his shoulder and smiled reassuringly. Harry nodded back.

"I need the place where everything is hidden" Harry begged and the door materialized almost instantly. He rushed inside with Draco at his heels.

"Alright--- we're looking for a stone bust of an old man wearing a wig and a tiara! It's standing on a cupboard and it's definitely somewhere near there…" he said indicating the left side of the cavernous room.

They sped off up adjacent aisles: Harry could hear Draco's footsteps echoing through the towering piles of junk, of bottles, hats, crates, chairs, books, bats and thousands of things that had once been worth hiding.

Deeper and deeper into the labyrinth he went looking for objects he recognized from his previous trip into the room. His sharp green eyes were alert for the telltale sparkle of diamonds or the bronzed glint of old gold. And then he saw it perched in a crumbling bust atop an old cupboard. He reached out to take it when a voice behind him said.

"Hold it Potter"

His hand stopped mid-air. With a sinking feeling he turned around.

Goyle, Crabbe and Nott stood behind him. The hulking Slytherins had their wands drawn while the smaller Nott stood a little to the side. Harry remembered that his wand was taken when the Dobby dropped the chandelier on him.

Worried for Draco, Harry tried to distract them. "How is it that you three aren't with Voldemort?" he asked.

"We figured that coming to the Dark Lord with Potter at wandpoint would make for a great reward." Crabbe's voice was surprisingly shrill for someone of such girth.

"Brilliant plan," Harry said snidely as he edged closer to the bust. "How did you know how to get here?"

"We used a Disillusion Charm. Saw you running in here all alone--figured the three of us can take one lone Gryffindor even if he is Harry Potter."

He released the breath he had been holding. They had not seen Draco under the cloak.

"So be a good captive and come along before we are forced to use the nastier curses," added Goyle. Crabbe licked his lips in anticipation. Nott was surprisingly quiet.

Harry steeled himself. If he left with them Draco would be trapped here. Without any magic of his own it would not be possible for him to control the room.

"No."

"Won't come peacefully? Fine then. You don't really have to be alive to please Voldemort. Avada Kedavra!"

Expecting the bright green of the most deadly of curses, he was surprised to see a tower of spindly wooden chairs come crashing down on the trio. Without thinking twice he sprinted towards the spot where the chairs had been. He extended his hand and felt Draco's thin fingers clasp his.

"Thank you." He whispered aware that the Slytherins were only taken aback momentarily. "I need to get you out of here." He gripped his wand and aimed a stunning spell at the pile of broken furniture. He heard Crabbe cry out. Draco pressed against him nervously. The squib's heart pounded with ferrety intensity. "What about the tiara?" he asked anxiously.

Hell, he'd almost forgotten it. Harry sprinted forward and pulled the diadem from the ugly stone bust. He contemplated the dulled diamonds feeling the power contained within them.

"HARRY!" Draco screamed.

A roaring, swelling noise behind him stilled his heart. He turned to see Draco rip off the cloak and dart towards him.

"Like it hot, scum?" howled Crabbe at the flames that erupted from his wand rushed at the piles of rubbish scattered throughout the room.

"Aguamenti!" Harry countered but the jet of water that soared from his own wand evaporated in the air. Crabbe laughed and loped towards the exit. The fiery monsters began to lick at the highly flammable objects in an effort to surround their prey. Harry knew that they did not have much time.

"Run Draco!"

Instead of seeking an exit, Draco rushed to the pile of chairs that were rapidly being encased by the uncontrollable flames. He pulled a nearly unconscious Goyle his feet and pushed him towards Harry. The boy-who-lived understood that Nott was still trapped under the burning pile of chairs.

"Ennervate!" said Harry and Goyle blinked himself into wakefulness. "Go before this place begins to come down." He ordered the taller boy who immediately headed after Crabbe.

"Draco we must go ---before the exit is sealed." The smoke was making it hard to breathe and even harder to speak.

"No! Master Theodore needs my help." He said and dived behind a mountain of burning furniture and out of Harry's sight.

Harry looked about frantically and spotted a likely savior. He called at the spindly broom towards him and with an ease born of years of Quidditch he mounted it mid-air just as Draco pulled a lifeless Nott from under the burned pile of wood. The wizard could see a great flaming chimera bearing upon them.

The thick black smoke engulfed Draco and Nott. Harry's heart pounded as he urged the broom towards the hellish sight. His glasses provided some slight help against the sting of the burning wood. "Draco!" he called out anxiously while trying to catch a glimpse of the familiar blond hair.

"DRACO!"

Acrid air coursed through tortured lungs but he pressed on. His broom handle was scorched and the undulating blaze of a newly formed basilisk wrapped itself around the tail.

"DRACO!"

A bony hand grasped his leg. With all the strength that was left to him Harry raised Draco and Nott out of the flames. A fiery manticore pounced on the trio but the wizard kept the broom steady and crashed through the door leaving the inferno behind.

Harry gulped at the precious air. His shaking hands sought the blond boy who lay crumpled at his side. With an effort born of sheer will he raised himself to his knees and grasped Draco's blistered wrist.

No pulse.

God no.

He could barely contain his trembling as he turned Draco on his back and began pressing on his chest trying to coax life back into his body. His breath felt warm against the squib's rapidly cooling mouth. He was already losing what little color he had.

"Please…oh please. Come back."

It was to no avail. The lifeless eyes remained closed. Harry kept pushing at the unresponsive form. His desperation growing with each passing second.

XxXxXxXxXx

Draco awoke to an unexpected sight and sound. He was standing in a large, well-lit, empty train station. The gleaming Hogwarts Express was gliding out into the tracks which would bring it to its home. Confused he stared at the departing train. The last thing he remembered was seeing Harry through a dense curtain of smoke. Where was he? Where was Harry?

"On the train, with the weasel and the mudblood" answered a tightly clipped voice from behind.

Draco turned around to see himself but not really. The features were similar. The "other" had blond hair but it was slicked back and not shaggy like his. The face was pale but without the under eye creases or the hollowed-out cheeks. He had probably never missed a meal. He also carried himself in a manner that Draco the squib would not have approximated in a million years. This other Draco exuded arrogance which matched perfectly with the custom-made Hogwarts uniform he wore.

An uniform bearing the Slytherin crest.

Draco did not know what to say. He knew instinctually that this was himself. The wizard he would have been. His thoughts were interrupted by moderately loud griping.

"'… everyone thinks he's so smart, wonderful _Potter_ with his scar and his broomstick–It's horrid that you share this view of the git."

"Huh?' the squib replied.

"Oy! pay attention. It's hard enough to accept that you…ugh... are in love with the four-eyed savior of the world but I refuse to accept that you are an imbecile too. I am very cunning therefore you should be too."

"What? I don't understand?"

The other rolled his eyes. "Okay so we need to start from the beginning. I thought you would be faster on the uptake. Whatever. I'm you… Draco Abraxas Malfoy minus the squibbiness. In other words I am a world class wizard who is also the heir to the Malfoy fortune. I am bright, ambitious, acquainted with all pureblood customs, a born leader, excellent at potions and arithmancy. You on the other hand…well…you do windows right?"

"Why am I here?"

Draco Malfoy sighed in an overly dramatic manner. "It would be obvious to anyone but you that you are dead. Don't panic. It is not permanent in this version. Let's just say that you are in an indeterminate state until you learn what you need to."

"Which is?"

"How to kill Voldemort once and for all."

TBC.

So. Sorry for the extremely long wait. I abhor fic writers that make you wait so long and here I am being one. Thank you ever so much for your kind comments and patience. Hope this is still interesting. Please review and I promise that you will have chapter 38 by next Sunday.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Thank Merlin you never made it to Hogwarts. You would have gone straight to Hufflepuff" Malfoy declared loudly.

"I'm sorry." Draco the squib replied a few decibels lower to Malfoy's disgust.

"Oh just stop it. Stop apologizing. A Malfoy is not meant to go around in such a sorry state. I get that this life has been difficult for you. Father and mum rejected you and if it wasn't for Dumby…"

The squib's eyes glazed over. "Dobby" Malfoy rolled his own.

"Yeah that. If it wasn't for the elf you would have died. That's all well and good but now it is time to forget everything he has ever taught you."

"What?' Draco replied

"We're---you're not a squib. Not really. This was done to us by that bastard Voldemort. He had to have his little escape route and chose us as his sacrifice. He ruined our potential and made you the pathetic sort that you are."

"Thank you for that" countered Draco feeling the stirrings of annoyance. Malfoy sighed loudly and turned away from the boy. His grey eyes became distant as if what he was about to say was especially difficult.

"But you're missing the point" he began softly "you don't have to be like this. There is absolutely no need to spend life with your head bowed, feeling like an outsider and doing everything to please other people. We—you're much better than that. Look, you survived being treated like an elf, having to live with disgusting muggles and being tortured by crazy aunt Bella. Any of those things would have destroyed any other wizard but it made you stronger. Well now is the time to prove just how much and all you have to do is open your eyes."

Draco had not been aware that his eyes had fallen shut as the station had gotten uncomfortably bright and warm. With effort he blinked his grey eyes open. Clear white light had engulfed the space around Malfoy. Only he remained in a rather shadowy spot. Confused he looked towards the wizard standing in front of him.

"It's your magic."

Draco gasped in disbelief. That bright wonderful force was what he'd longed for so long. He felt it undulating softly against his skin, teasing him and tempting him. His fingers grasped at its incorporeal heat but it wasn't something he could touch. It was something else.

He felt the tears running down his face. It was true. He was a wizard and here was his magic. If only Harry could see him.

Draco extended his arms and let the magic wash over him and it was like standing in the full summer sun. He finally felt right.

Malfoy had stepped to the side and smiled indulgently at the joyful boy. He knew that he was about to douse his happiness with the cold truth.

"Okay that's more than enough. As touching as your plebeian enthusiasm is I am not here to make you happy. I am here to get you ready for what needs to happen."

"How?" asked Draco trying to suppress his euphoria and concentrate on Malfoy's words.

"It's like this. As proper as this magic feels to you it is not as it should be. If you study it carefully you'll notice that there are spots that feel a little out of control. You ought to be able to wield it to your will but it is slightly volatile."

Draco walked around and tried to feel what Malfoy meant. A few paces away he came upon a chilly spot that seemed unfriendly.

"What is it?'

"Voldemort. It is what he put into us, a part of himself."

Unnerved Draco stepped back into the warmth. "How do I get rid of it?"

"You don't. It is impossible without sacrificing your own magic once again. But once Voldemort dies it will be easier to manage."

Draco was silent for a few moments while he processed what Malfoy was saying to him. "He told me that if he was defeated he would call upon what he put into me and be reborn"

"He will try." Malfoy admitted.

A lead weight settled in Draco's heart. "What's to stop him? He is the Dark Lord."

Malfoy's tone softened considerably. "You can fight him Draco. He's wanted you to believe that you are helpless to his will but it isn't true. What has happened and the choices you have made protect you."

He wasn't abated. "But there is a risk that he will succeed."

"There is always a risk. Even Harry Potter is not as formidable as he thinks he is but if you manage to keep Voldemort at bay he will die."

"That's not entirely true is it?"

The ruse was up. Malfoy rolled his eyes in frustration. "Fine. The part that is tied to your magic will survive and there is a chance that he will try again. But at the same time it also means that you would have the chance be a stronger wizard that Potter---than even Dumbledore. After all those years of misery we would wield more power than anyone in England and maybe even all of Europe. Think of what that could mean."

Draco turned away. Dismay clouded his countenance. The light that had so elated him moments ago seemed both artificial and threatening.

"I won't do it."

"What?-- Survive? Great Merlin Draco it's your magic. There is no reason why you should not fight for it."

"I need to go back now."

"And do what?'

"I don't know yet. Whatever is best."

Malfoy threw up his hands. His faced was pinched in disappointment. Damned Dobby. Damned Potter. "I knew this would be a waste of time. Leave then."

And with that Draco blinked himself back into consciousness.

XxXxXxX

He awoke to a curtain of copper locks and the scent of vanilla perfume.

Ginny Weasley.

She was sitting on the floor next to his prone form with her wand in her hand running the intricate loops that signaled healing spells. His skin had already lost its blistered appearance and his singed hair had reemerged in a healthy pale blond. She was working on clearing his lungs from the smoky residue.

When her eyes met his wounded gaze she stopped and withdrew her wand.

"How are you?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head and looked away. Ginny sighed.

"It's a stupid question I know. You feel pretty awful but it will all be better soon. I'm no Madam Pomfrey but my mum passed on her arsenal of healing spells on to me. I'll get you all sorted out in no time" she said and returned to casting. Draco swallowed trying to soothe his throat.

"Where is Harry? Is he okay?"

Ginny frowned slightly but answered truthfully. "So far he is fine. Just a little shaken up by what happened to both of you in the Room of Requirement. The Order, the DA and those that want to help have all assembled in the Great Hall. It seems that Voldemort has nearly breached the castle and Harry couldn't stay with you as much as he wanted to. He asked me instead which I guess is a very clever way of getting you and me out of the line of fire."

"What about Master Theodore?"

"You managed to save the little troll. He ran away as soon as he was able and probably joined the Death Eaters' siege by now. Harry said that it was one of the bravest and stupidest things anyone's ever done which is interesting considering all the brave and stupid things he's ever done" she smiled remembering the antics of the boy-who-lived.

Draco acknowledged her smile. "He cares for you"

"I care for him. I always have."

With much effort and with Ginny's help, Draco managed to rise to sitting position. His gaze was on level with hers and he could see the wealth of emotion behind her honeyed eyes.

"You don't have to worry about me—in any way. I've given up" he said simply. His heart clenched with each word.

"You've given up on him?"

"I've finally given up on myself. I'm done wishing that things would be different. My fate was cast even before I was born. I just have to see it through" he uttered miserably but continued with the painful admission "I do love him you know. He has been my friend, my family…my heart but there is nothing in the future for us." 

Ginny was speechless. She'd readied herself for a fight…not this. She watched him as he stood up and did the same.

Draco's legs felt a bit unsteady but he remained upright. The girl straightened her robes and his attention was caught by the small beaded bag draped across her body.

"Is that Hermione's bag? The bottomless one?"

"Yes. She gave it to me for safekeeping. Do you have something of yours in there?"

He nodded and Ginny handed the bag to him. Draco rooted a bit around the items that Hermione had deemed worth keeping until he felt what he was looking for.

With shaky hands he pulled out the hawthorn wood wand with its core of unicorn hair.

TBC.

Author's note: Ugh can't I write anything but angst? The ironic thing is that I am a reasonably upbeat person but I like my characters as wretched as possible. Well anyhow we've come to the near end of this interminably exercise in misery. There is one more chapter that I will try to get out by next week. The epilogue is already written so I just have to connect the dots. So please review even if it is to recommend a steady diet of antidepressants for my muse. Thank you.


	39. The End

Chapter 39

Dobby had raised him right.

So although he was afraid and although he was desperately in love, Draco gripped his mother's wand and walked forward. His shoulders were squared and his head held high. He was a wizard after all. Hogwarts should have been his home.

As he journeyed the halls of the embattled school he also journeyed down the halls of his troubled memory. His life had been riddled with misery but there were good things too. In Dobby and the other elves he'd found caregivers who had watched over him with the affection that his parents denied him. In Harry he'd found a valuable friendship that had ripened into something that made his heart race and his belly burn with want. At the end of her life his mother had cared enough to sacrifice herself. But now he stood ready to surrender all that he was to save those that he loved.

Oh Merlin--what would he give for things to be different but circumstance had entrusted him with a terrible mission. Only he could make sure that the Dark Lord would never return again.

His resolute steps took him to the dining hall unscathed. It seemed that he was impervious to the violence surrounding him. Spells missed him and even the fear he should have felt was an abstract concept far removed from him.

At last he was there. He saw Harry standing before an outraged Voldemort. The wizard's voice was steady and laced with a maturity beyond his seventeen years. Draco's heart skipped a beat as he hid behind a nearby column. He had to be precise otherwise it wouldn't work.

"Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort hissed. "His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"

The wizards that surrounded the pair visibly recoiled at the callous remark.

"Yes, Dumbledore is dead," said Harry coolly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying. Tell me in what plane of existence could a git like Theodore Nott best the greatest wizard that ever lived. You simply fell into the course that Dumbledore had planned for you a long time ago."

"What childish dream is this?" Voldemort's voice revealed a sliver of uncertainty.

"Dumbledore was already dying when Nott finished him"

"Even if that were so I have the wand. I am master of its power."

"You may have the wand but not its power. Theodore took the wand from Dumbledore and I disarmed him at Malfoy Manor. I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort. "It matters not because unlike your Dumbledore, I cannot be killed. I will always exist and there is nothing a boy like you can do."

"You mean Draco?" Harry asked and Voldemort froze. "I know what you did to him. How you made him your vessel so that you would always have another chance to return. I won't let you do that."

"How are you going to manage that now? The ritual that binds him is older than he is"

Draco could see the shadow of doubt flit through Harry's green eyes. The path of his choice was clear and Draco was more than certain of the necessity of his actions. He clasped his mother's wand tightly trying to draw courage from it.

"I will manage. You will NEVER have him" promised Harry and Voldemort cackled at his words.

"You dare---?"

"Yes I dare because I love him---I love him and he is stronger that you think. He is strong like Dumbledore and like him he will best you."

His words reverberated in the cavernous room. There was a collective gasp at Harry's startling declaration. Ginny Weasley stood unmoving in just outside the entrance. Her wand almost slipped out of her grasp.

A red-glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of a dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit the faces of Harry and his enemy at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the irate shriek as he yelled his last hope to the heavens

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

It was time. Draco stepped from behind his column and advanced on the pair. He saw the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. With resolution he jumped into axis of the hexes. Harry's spell simply went through him but Voldemort's collided directly. The green light of the death hex painfully encumbered his every sense and made him fall to the ground.

He had not expected the pain to be this bad. Voldemort's magic felt like a venomous serpent bite corroding every cell in its wake. Draco saw Harry sink to his knees in front of him. The dying shell of Voldermort was forgotten in his concern for the dying boy.

"Draco! Oh gods Draco. Somebody help us!"

With the remnants of his strength Draco shook his head. There was nothing anyone could do now. Fate had taken its due.

As the poison coursed his body, Draco could hear Harry's voice growing fainter and fainter. His weakening lungs tried to push air into his body even as his heartbeat slowed down. He could feel the wizard's arms lifting him off the floor. Draco's joints and muscles stiffened.

Dark Magic overwhelmed his system. Icy sludge slithered through his veins infecting every organ in its wake. His lungs gave and out and his pale skin shaded into a dull grey from lack of oxygen. His heart stopped. Draco's grey eyes rolled back and closed.

"DRACO!" was the last thing he heard.

XxXxXxXxXx

As his heart died, his mind managed a few more moments. He was ready and at peace. Voldemort was truly gone. His hex had destroyed the part of himself that he'd planted in Draco.

The spark of his magic was gone too. That was fine. He'd die a squib just as he had lived.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Step aside Potter!"

Harry lifted his broken gaze to the hated professor. Severus Snape stood before him. His messy, battle-worn robes and his untidy hair gave him the appearance of an aggravated crow. Confused he held on to Draco tighter. Snape snarled impatiently.

"Useless Griffindor. Are you so ready to let him go? He is not dead yet."

"What?"

"He is not dead yet but he will be if you don't give him over to me in favor of your premature mourning."

Harry lifted Draco to Snape's arms. "Are you sure?" he whispered gravely.

"Stopper death Potter… Don't you ever listen?" and with that he disapparated to the confines of his potions laboratory.

It was if a cloud of uncertainty had lifted over those assembled in the hall. Cheers at Voldemort's demise coupled with cries of relief. Those who had lost loved ones sobbed their heartbreak. Harry saw that the Weasleys were surrounding their fallen brother. Fred was gone. He knew that somewhere in Hogwarts he would find the bodies of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. He would grieve but now he needed to be with Draco. He sought Hermione and found her holding a crying Ron. She nodded to him and Harry quickly headed towards the Slytherin dungeons.

Although he had not walked the halls of Hogwarts for over a year his brain had no problem in finding the way to Snape's domain. The gloomy classroom was just as uninviting as he remembered. The jars filled with noxious substances lined every available shelf and the long student tables were still arranged around so that the ingredient-filled cauldrons would not impinge on each other.

He sprinted across the room and into Snape's private lab. The door was not locked so he entered without knocking. Snape had laid Draco across his desk and was feeding him a milky substance using a dropper. A cloud of healing vapors surrounded the pair.

"How is he?" Harry asked gently. Snape continued his task without offering an answer. The Griffindor had enough sense to recognize that he should not interfere with the potion master's process. He settled for holding Draco's lifeless hand and watched as Severus Snape tried to achieve the impossible.

XxXxX

Every few minutes or so Snape would interrupt his work and run a complex scan of Draco's body using his wand. Harry would hold his breath knowing that the potions master was looking for signs of life. He would shake his head and continue to apply the poultices on his temples and chest or feed him yet another concoction. The torturous minutes became desperate hours and Harry became more despondent. Hermione came in briefly to give him a hug and report that the surviving death eaters were being rounded up. She would be leaving for the ministry to give her testimony to the provisional council that had been set up. She was hoping that she could buy Harry sometime before he would be called in himself. Harry agreed and wished her well. He hoped Ron would forgive him for not being there to mourn his brother. Hermione said that he understood.

So he watched Draco and waited. It was close to midnight when Snape ceased his undertakings.

Harry stared at him fearing the worse. He could not voice his fears so Snape did it for him.

"There is nothing more that I can do. It is all up to him. His body is in stasis but if his heart does not start beating in the next hour he has already crossed over. I will leave you alone now."

As he marched out of the room his hand ghosted on Harry's shoulder. The boy glanced at him with tears in his eyes.

"Be strong Potter, for his sake."

Harry nodded wordlessly and turned to Draco once more. These moments might be the last he would have with him. With a shaking hand he carded his fingers through blond strands. Although Draco's hair was shaggy traces of baby softness remained at the roots. His hand traveled down his forehead and traced the tip of his nose. It was fine, pointy and very much a Malfoy nose. The thin, dry lips were next. He could not help but drop a quiet kiss at their wake but his prince did not awaken. His lips tasted sweet and slightly medicinal from the potion he had been fed. Harry's mournful gaze traveled down the rest of Draco's body.

Hardship had made Draco small framed and slight. His clavicle looked bird-thin and his shoulders were bony. At some point Snape had removed the old jumper he'd worn leaving him in a white t-shirt and jeans that had been outgrown by one of the Weasleys. Hermione had gifted him a pair of her black trainers. Draco'd been grateful for everything he'd been given. His sweetness and humility had pained Harry. He would make sure that from now on Draco would never want for anything or have to rely on charity for his basic needs.

That is if he would live.

With all his options gone, Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the blond. His forehead pressed against Draco's cool one.

"Please come back" he whispered.

XxXxXx

His eyelids were heavy and impossible to open but the unmistakable aroma of potions ingredients told him he was in someone's lab. He tried speaking but his throat was dry and achy. There was a weight pressing on his chest.

Draco shook his head slightly but his eyes remained shut. With much effort he managed to raise his hand to push at the weight pressing on his sternum but he was too weak. His hand gave up halfway and buried itself on the thick locks belonging to his sleeping companion.

He knew that hair. Draco felt his heart beat excitedly and he made a renewed effort in opening his eyes.

At that very same time Harry stirred and blinked himself awake just in time to watch the life illuminate the grey orbs. A wide smile broke in the black haired boy's face and he struggled to keep himself from crying.

"Harry" said Draco. His voice was a scratchy mumble but Harry understood him perfectly.

Harry nodded and finally gave in to the tears. With love laced with reprieve he sought Draco's lips and lost himself in their tender warmth. And in that moment he understood what he had and what he would never risk losing again.

XxXxXx

Days later when Draco finally felt strong enough so that sitting up would not make him faint (and after having been called a foolish dunderhead with Gryffindor tendencies by Snape), it became apparent that he would need to recuperate in St, Mungo's. The potion master contacted the spell damage branch of the wizard hospital to alert them of Draco's arrival. As his compromised system could not bear any magic, a carriage would take him to Hogsmeade station where he would take the train to King's Cross. Arthur had arranged for a car of the non-flying variety to pick him up and take him to the hospital.

After much consideration, Snape reluctantly entrusted Draco to Harry's care. He could not abide the Hogswarts Express and would floo directly to St. Mungo's. So Harry and a heavily bundled Draco found themselves seated in their own private compartment. The wizard had asked that one of the benches be transformed into a bed which he tucked his companion into. Draco sighed and relaxed into the soft pillows.

"Are you comfortable enough? Can I get you anything else?" Harry asked looking out into the corridor for the familiar refreshment trolley.

"No thank you. Everything I need is here" he replied coyly and turned to the passing landscape. Harry licked his lips and his eyes became a deeper shade but he did not say anything in return.

The moments that followed were silent. Harry fidgeted and looked uncomfortable. A solid fear began to form in Draco's stomach. He'd overstepped his bounds.

It was if Draco shrunk before Harry's gaze. His eyes lowered and he curled protectively around himself. The joy faded from his countenance and he even seemed to grow paler. This he recognized. This was the Draco that had once decided he did not deserve Harry's friendship.

Without thinking twice he wrapped his arms around the blond boy and drew him to his chest.

"Why are you feeling like this?' he asked while meeting the tepid grey gaze with his own.

Draco looked away in shame. It was too painful to admit.

"Please tell me" Harry insisted.

It took him a bit but he managed to find his voice. "I think that I just realized that after this train ride is over I probably won't see you again."

Harry was shocked "What? What do you mean?"

"Nothing's changed Harry. You are the hero of the wizarding world and I remain a squib. Our paths are not meant to cross again. You have to take your place among your people and I will have to make my way in the muggle world…but Harry I will never forget you." His lips trembled in emotion. "I understand what is to be a wizard now. Those few moments when I felt my magic everything was right even with Voldemort's taint. I felt like I belonged in Hogwarts but now everything is the same again. I don't belong anywhere."

"No! You belong with me!" The wizard cried out. He was losing him all over again.

Draco shook his head sadly. "You belong with Ginny Weasley. She loves you, her family loves you and she is a good match for you. I know that now you think that I would be too but that's just because of what's happened. Sooner or later you will realize that you could never be happy with someone like me. I have no magic, I have no family, and I don't have a sickle to my name. It just wouldn't work." He said with painful finality.

Harry's heart hammered into his chest and he staggered back slightly into the seat. Even after all that had happened Draco still could not see his own worth. Seventeen years of being treated as of no value would forever cloud his judgment. Harry would battle Draco's insecurities for years to come. He jumped willingly into the fray.

"Why can't you see what everyone else can? You had the chance of keeping your magic and even controlling what Voldemort left inside of you but you didn't. It must have been tempting especially after feeling your own powers but you gave them up to save us all. You even gave up on yourself and that is the most generous thing that anybody could ever do. I am in love with you but I fear I may never deserve you."

Draco looked away. "Don't say that." He whispered self-consciously.

Harry longed to kiss him and draw him tight across his body. He longed to run his tongue along the sweet, pale expanse of his skin. To take him in his arms and in his mouth but Snape had surreptitiously warned him about doing any of that so he settled for gripping his hand and bringing it to his lips. Draco blinked at him mesmerized by the action. The wizard's dark hair curtained his face. His lips were moist and soft against Draco's roughned skin. It was then that the Hogwarts Express came to its traditional screeching stop. Harry reluctantly let the hand drop but smiled warmly.

"When you are better I will show you how much you really mean to me." He said and helped a still dazed Draco rise to his feet.

They emerged from the train to the cheering of a multitude. Draco immediately fell back and hid behind Harry.

"Actually they are here for you."

And they were. Hundreds of witches and wizards waved their wands so that multi-colored sparks flooded the train station in an array of crystallized light. Young children in tiny pastel robes jumped up and down in an effort to see the savior of the wizarding world. The newly appointed Shacklebolt and what seemed to be every member of the ministry clapped enthusiastically. Draco could see the remains of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army surrounding the platform. Molly Weasley had tears in her eyes and both Hermione and Ron looked pleased.

A blue and gold banner was magically suspended above the crowd. It alternatively read "Thank You" and "Draco" in overlarge cursive.

A flock of post owls flew in celebratory circles as did a brightly colored phoenix. The latter lend its melodious birdsong to the gathering.

"Why?" was all the squib could ask.

Harry shook his head in wonderment and laid his hands on Draco's shoulders. He saw that the boy had gone even paler and was biting his lip anxiously.

"They are here to thank you for giving our world another chance." He said evenly but the blond wouldn't budge.

"Just wave" Harry advised merrily.

And so he did causing a surge of cheering and clapping and hooting to break out. The ministry crowd approached the pair. Shacklebolt offered his official thanks and informed the audience that Draco would subsequently be awarded and Order of Merlin first class. The Weasleys enveloped both boys and Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek to Harry's obvious displeasure. Ginny Weasley stood to the side but on seeing how tightly Harry held on to his beloved touched her. Ginny was a true romantic. By the time she offered her hand to Draco her heart was resigned and her smile sincere. The blond boy smiled back.

It was already dark when Draco finally found himself at St. Mungos's recovery wing. Ensconced in a cheery room complete with a visitor's cot he could finally breathe and let go. The wizard he loved was sleeping by his side and Harry always made everything better.

But he could be closer.

The potion he'd been given by the mediwitch made him sleepy and surprisingly uninhibited. With a resolute stance so unlike his usual shyness he pushed himself of the bed and into Harry's cot. The wizard was startled but settled down when he recognized the intruder.

"Miss me?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Draco grinned "I couldn't resist. You look so appealing with your glasses all askew and your hair sticking up like that."

"Only someone who jumped into the middle of an Aveda Kedavra would find my messiness attractive. Most would say I am in desperate need of a makeover or at least a comb."

"Neither…I like just the way you are."

"That's good to know. I like you too. In fact I daresay I really, really love you."

"Ditto…now move over. I have this need to be in your arms."

Harry laughed but move to accommodate him.

"Demanding much. I see that I have to get to know you all over Mr. Malfoy. For that is your name now you know. Shacklebolt is going to put it in the ministry registry and everything"

"I know. I kind of like Potter though…. It is very sexy." Draco assured him teasingly.

"Then keep it. It's all yours willingly given but I still think Malfoy belongs somewhere in your name."

The squib thought for a moment. "Draco Potter Malfoy then? Dobby never gave me a middle name."

"I think it's perfect. Like you."

Draco responded by nuzzling Harry's neck and laying a dozen tiny kisses in his wake. Harry bared his neck to encourage him further. Emboldened Draco's hand travelled down the boy's torso and settled into a particular sensitive spot. Harry held his breath but urged him onwards. The younger boy touched him experimentally and delighted at his response. It would be so wonderful to explore this part of their relationship in the months and years to come. There would always be something to discover and something to learn and treasure. After a lifetime of never belonging anywhere, there was someone to belong to now.

XxXxXxXx

A few weeks later.

"No time like the present" Harry said as he recklessly brought his new Nimbus broom down on the rather dilapidated gardens. Draco was holding tightly to his boyfriend's waist. He had always dreamed of flying but doing so with the former star seeker of Gryffindor house would challenge anyone with a beating heart or common sense.

Draco sank to the grass before him and considered kissing it in gratitude. As wont all good Gryffindors Harry remained completely oblivious to Draco's near death experience. He dismounted the broom and walked towards the gates of Malfoy Manor.

"Aye Draco… what's keeping you?"

Draco's shaking legs were keeping him pinned to the ground. A few deep breaths managed to get the blood flowing again to the extremities and he got to his feet. His grey eyes glared at Harry who finally caught a clue.

"Corrr… was I that bad?"

Draco did not deign a reply but simply walked around his gormless lover. Harry swallowed and wondered what had happened to his sweet, self-effacing Draco. As of late he had become a bit snooty. He was still loving but with a touch of smugness.

Hermione said that he was finally learning to appreciate himself. Ron just smirked.

Malfoy Manor stood proud and steady. Draco the squib stopped before its impenetrable gates and closed his eyes. Harry hung back and waited with baited breath.

At first nothing happened but ever so slowly the heavy iron gates shook themselves awake and opened for their rightful master. A light descended on the ancient home and the grounds came to life as did the house itself. Harry released the breath he'd been holding. Thank Merlin.

The blond looked awestruck. He'd been setting himself up for possible failure but the reality was that the manor he'd been born in had recognized itself as his.

He was a Malfoy.

He belonged.

Ickis, Oblina and Krummy rushed out to meet him. He embraced the faithful elves and thought of Dobby and how he had always believed in him.

---Dobby—this moment was also his triumph.

Harry's tell-tale footsteps next to him made him reach out for the boy. Harry was smiling and the sight of that made Draco's heart pound even harder.

"I love you" he said and drew the wizard into his arms. The elves cheered when the great Harry Potter kissed an equally great Draco Potter Malfoy with all the fervor of two people who had found each other at the end of a long and arduous journey.

At last they parted and walked hand in hand into the manor.

"Welcome home master Draco"

The End.

Author's note: I am so sorry for the incredibly long wait. It was selfish of me especially to those that have been following this story since last year (some even longer). My energy levels have been at an all time low lately and this has apparently affected any creativity I may have. I am not satisfied with the ending that I wrote but at the risk of taking even longer I chose to go with it. All reviews are appreciated and thank you for taking this journey with me and my little squib friend. – Jill.


End file.
